


Don't Feel Like Going Home (But All My Cash Is Gone)

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Broadway, Fluff and Smut, Herman goes to Juilliard, M/M, New York City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: “Tarjei，”他不知道原来自己有多怀念这个简简单单的挪威名字被正确地念出来，陌生男人的声音像裹了枫浆的青苹果一样诱人。对方似乎对他最后一句话有点疑虑，眼角眉梢轻轻一挑，灼热的视线像是把他全身上下剥开来打量了一番，然后说到：“那你应该来念我们学校，林肯中心欢迎你。”操，原来是Juilliard的学生，怪不得几支舞跳得把大半个屋子男男女女的魂儿都勾走了。那些家里有钱到让人嫉妒的、不知学生贷款为何物的、永远不用担心找不到工作的、该死的，艺术生。或者，Tarjei讨厌上西区的一切，而Herman住在西75街的The Astor，纽约AU。标题来自American Authors的Go Big or Go Home。





	1. Chapter 1

Tarjei讨厌上西区。

他讨厌那些充满中产阶级情调的家饰店；讨厌66街站涌进地铁车厢那些背着大提琴盒一屁股占两个座的音乐生；讨厌八大道上满街的狗屎；讨厌每天在中央公园拍外景的影视组把连成排运送道具的卡车停满西68街，好像公园东边的五大道有什么了不起似的，噢，当你同时拥有大都会和古根海姆两个顶级博物馆时，确实可以不把上西区放在眼里，因为这里只有该死的自然历史博物馆，就是恐龙骨架和海狸标本之类的，一辆辆黄色的校车把中小学生源源不断地运送到门口，吵得人心烦。

还有现在躺在他身边这个漂亮到令人讨厌的家伙，他暗金色的头发，他舞蹈演员般柔韧的身段，和能轻易把自己抱起来压在随便什么表面上操的强壮手臂。以及他在西75街的豪华公寓，还有楼下那些天天上百老汇头条的明星邻居们。

“你真的整个冬天都一直穿这件大衣？”男人慵懒地在床上打着哈欠，他们的关系已经亲密到Tarjei可以在他面前毫无顾忌地换衣服了。

“I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but this is the only coat I have.”他喜欢他的驼色毛呢大衣，男人不喜欢的话可以go fuck himself。

“好吧。”那家伙起身在他后颈落下一连串的吻，然后穿着睡衣送他下楼。

“我不用你送。”  
“不，我只需要占用你三分钟。”

就像这样，男人拽着他冲进楼下刚开门营业的巴宝莉，买了一件和他身上几乎一模一样的驼色大衣，连包装袋都不要，直接套在睡衣外面。他只能在心里默默诅咒这件比他房租还贵的衣服丑爆了。

他们在中庭又缠绵了一会儿，细密的亲吻和耳畔的呢喃，因为Tarjei想让光着下半身的男人在11月底的早晨多受点冻。

“I feel like I'm kissing my own brother. We always wear identical clothes. God, you're so fucking hot.”

“Go away. You filthy rich incestuous prick.”

Tarjei面带鄙夷地推开男人，转身离开时却压抑不住嘴角上扬的弧度。

四个月前刚到纽约时，他单调的生活中并没有这么多荒诞不经。

+

绝大多数人都不知道，观赏曼哈顿天际线的最佳地点并不在纽约。

“伙计，你的借口听上去很有道理。你其实不需要解释为什么你的收件地址结尾是新泽西而不是纽约，虽然Hoboken听上去像是荷兰语里的贫民窟什么的。”

“Fuck you, we've got a Macy's here.”

David在Skype里笑得很诡异。没错，初夏时Tarjei向全世界宣告他要去纽约了，伟大的间隔年计划，在他已经收到奥斯陆大学的录取通知书之后。除了高中生之后，他还有一个身份是剧团演员，去年那部话题性的讽刺剧为他赢得一个不大不小的最佳男主奖，外加一个试水百老汇的机会，尽管只是一个小到不能再小的配角，用的还是两国剧团之间交流学习的名义。

刚到得到消息时，他在大街上奔跑着，耳机里播放着丽莎·明尼利经久不衰的歌声。King of the hill？Fuck that，他将是世界之王。那意味着什么？星光灿烂的舞台，纸醉金迷的幕后，不眠之城的诱惑，大苹果的每个角落都充满着机会或陷阱。谁他妈不想在十八岁时去纽约呢？

天晓得他背着背包到达目的地之后，差点连住的地方都找不到。

开始他考虑住在西村，当然了，哪个同性恋青少年没听过石墙的传说。满街的红墙绿树，还有穿格子衬衫和超紧身牛仔裤骑单车的男孩们，散发出同类的气息。他从华盛顿广场站出来没走几步看到一条街竟然叫做Gay Street，真的一字不差。再加上散落在街角那些隐蔽但精巧的日本料理店，这就是Tarjei想像中完美的纽约。

现实是当他在Craigslist上确定了他能接受的月租金范围后，西村就从搜索结果中消失了。彻底地，消失了。

同时消失的还有地狱厨房，他自认为考虑周全的第二选择。因为离剧院区很近，每天往返剧院排练、演出会很方便。实在不行住唐人街附近吧，远是远点，至少吃饭不成问题，“你在开玩笑吗？翠贝卡一居室的平均房租全曼哈顿第一贵你是假装不知道还是真的不知道？”剧院保安的建议很直接，Tarjei觉得对方是个好心人。

好吧，这些都不重要了，反正他都住不起。

于是剧组负责接待他的工作人员提到了Hoboken，听说就在哈德逊河对面，但那是另一个州的另外一个城市，简而言之，那里不是纽约。大概是见他面露难色，对方又提供了一个选择，皇后区的Astoria，“虽然有点远，但你总能坐N线回家，也就一个多小时吧。”上帝啊，如果每晚演出结束还要坐一个多小时的地铁才能到家，不如让他跳月台算了。

没有对比就没有伤害，这么看来Hoboken其实挺不错的，他能找到月租1500美元以下有热水有暖气的单间公寓，同时搭乘PATH线十几分钟就能到曼哈顿中城。而且还不必担心被抢劫，说真的，住在戴黑框眼镜背电脑包通勤的中国和印度留学生为主的社区还是挺安全的。没有DUMBO的艺术氛围，总比成天上演黑帮片现实版的Bedford-Stuyvesant好——那儿的房价也很实惠。

再有就是他跟David说的，拉开窗帘，从他的公寓就能看到曼哈顿最美的天际线。尤其赶上日落的时候，他会在公寓前一个站的Newport下车，到附近的商场买点吃的，然后从哈德逊河西岸一路走回Hoboken，对岸华灯初上的帝国大厦在夕阳的余晖中，就像所有小说和电影里描述的那样，美轮美奂。

实际上他就看过那一次曼哈顿的日落。再美的景致变成日常生活的一部分时，还是担心14街地铁站口那家卖99美分一片的披萨店有没有开门比较现实。

Tarjei在开始排练的第二周才发现自己的薪水比其他演员少三分之二，原因很简单，他不属于正式签约演员，并且非注册外籍演员不受AEA工会关于演员最低周薪条约的保护。而由于签证对工作类型的限制，他甚至不能去端盘子！

所以在付完房租、电费、该死的最少为期一年的手机套餐之后，他不得不认真地计算SmartLink和MetroCard，月卡和次卡，买哪种组合搭地铁更划算。他讨厌这些东西，就像讨厌Whole Foods里面那些标明来自本地农场就比普通牛奶贵一倍的有机牛奶，半加仑卖5.99美元？美国人简直荒谬。

每次伸手去拿货架上打折的即将过期的食品时，Tarjei就告诉自己他已经满十八岁了，不应该再向父母要钱了。来纽约是他的选择，为了舞台剧的梦想他能够坚持下来。

这种拮据的生活伴随着秋天演出季的开始有了些许好转，舞台上那短短几十分钟的表演就是他每天的指望，哪怕他只有两句台词，以及三段歌舞群戏。从换装到化妆，从预热到登台，每个一丝不苟的细节，每场全情投入的表演，红色的幕布一旦拉开，没人喊CUT，只有一镜到底的酣畅淋漓，戏剧的魅力无人可挡。

以至于下了戏他整个人就像被戳破的气球，几乎没有兴趣也没精力做任何别的事。

“嘿！哈姆雷特。”这是剧组里的人给他取的外号，因为没人知道他的名字该怎么念。虽然Tarjei解释过很多次挪威和丹麦不是同一个国家，谁知道呢，也许美国人的地理都是体育老师教的。

“你看起来糟透了，一周八场秀，连演八个月，这才开始呢。这里可是纽约，你得找点乐子。我女朋友在脸书上分享了一个周日在Washington Heights的斯堪的纳维亚主题聚会，好像是哥大学生组织的。我的意思是，挪威也是斯堪的纳维亚的一部分对吧？虽然你的年龄在美国还不能喝酒，不过大学生聚会嘛……你懂的。”

对方朝他使了个眼色，Tarjei象征性地点点头。

“You really need to get laid, dude.”

他不应该脸红的，这种事又没什么大不了。他只是不习惯跟不那么熟的人讨论，说得好像他有多饥渴。

星期天晚场的秀结束后，他卸了妆直接就往157街赶。那个地址他从来没去过，因为有朋友警告过他天黑后不要去超过100街的任何地方。管它呢，Tarjei站在10点过后空荡荡的1号线车厢里，表演带来的肾上腺素还在身体里激荡，他懒得坐下，如果有人愿意他甚至可以和对方跳个舞。

进门前他才想起来理了一下头发，刚才换完衣服走得太匆忙，杂乱的卷发让他像个高中生。不过哥大的学生不都是些书呆子么，他要混进里面应该不难。果然没人问他要身份证。几杯劣质的不知什么酒下肚之后，Tarjei开始寻找今晚的目标。

其实刚进门时他就看上一个家伙，实在太惹眼了，戴着白色的圆边帽，跳起舞来像磁石一样把一屋子的人都吸引到他周围。尽管那是些Tarjei不耻的嘻哈乐，也不妨碍他欣赏那个人过分英俊的脸，至于一个潇洒的转身动作展现在他眼前完美的屁股当然也有加分。他没想到哥大还有这么辣的帅哥。

倒不是说他需要以酒壮胆才敢跟这样的对象搭讪。

“你舞跳得很棒。”他知道这是一句糟糕的开场白，“另外，我还不想回家，但是我兜里一个子儿都没了。”

他打了个带着酒气的嗝，帽子男似乎被他刚才过于明显的暗示逗笑了。只见对方摘下圆边帽，露出迷人的暗金色头发。

“别那么心急，漂亮男孩。我想我们可以从自我介绍开始，我叫Herman，挪威人，hallo。”

母语的本能尤胜过酒精，他开口用挪威语自报家门，“我叫Tarjei，我不是哥大的学生，我是个龙套，在中城有部戏正在上演。单身，已成年。”

“Tarjei，”他不知道原来自己有多怀念这个简简单单的挪威名字被正确地念出来，陌生男人的声音像裹了枫浆的青苹果一样诱人。对方似乎对他最后一句话有点疑虑，眼角眉梢轻轻一挑，灼热的视线像是把他全身上下剥开来打量了一番，然后说到：“那你应该来念我们学校，林肯中心欢迎你。”

操，原来是Juilliard的学生，怪不得几支舞跳得把大半个屋子男男女女的魂儿都勾走了。那些家里有钱到让人嫉妒的、不知学生贷款为何物的、永远不用担心找不到工作的、该死的，艺术生。

“对了，你演的戏叫什么？”  
“《羞耻》。”  
“法斯宾德那部《羞耻》？”

他翻了大大的白眼，“你至少应该说是麦昆那部《羞耻》。”

对方耸耸肩，仿佛不记得电影导演的名字并不是罪过，“我以为接下去我们要聊法斯宾德正面全裸的镜头，你知道，就是背着手可以打高尔夫球那个。或者你要聊穆里根翻唱的New York, New York也可以，我觉得烂透了，比她在《了不起的盖茨比》里还失败。”

不就是想拐弯抹角地想试探他，Tarjei在第一时间就猜到对方要把话题往老二上带。谁比谁心急还不一定呢。

“我住Hoboken，现在已经没车回去了。”这才是Tarjei的一贯风格，直线球。一口喝光红色塑料杯里的液体，他希望对方可以叫辆Uber，然后他们可以省掉这些尴尬的对话，让彼此拥有一个美好的夜晚。

“你稍等。”

他站在举行派对的公寓楼下，像个傻瓜一样等了快十分钟。纽约十月初的午夜，就算他没被冻死，也很有可能被持刀抢劫，有个看不清年纪的男人路过时甚至问他要多少钱。若不是不想惹事，他差点就是一肘。

Tarjei脑海里闪过一百种被放鸽子的可能性，但刚才Herman漂亮的棕色眼睛里明明都是不加掩饰的欲望。所以街角传来跑车引擎的轰鸣声时，他以为还遇到飞车打劫了。

没有人会在曼哈顿自己开车，这简直荒唐。

“如果你要先奸后杀的话，抛尸地点能选在哈德逊河畔吗？”  
“因为可以飘到对面你住的Hoboken？”

连他的冷笑话都对得上来，Tarjei撅噘嘴，还是上了车。

“小骗子，到Hoboken的车周末通宵开行，你想回家的话早回家了。”舞蹈生揭穿了他的谎言，邪魅的笑容从嘴角蔓延开，好看极了。Tarjei想朝那张脸蛋揍一拳，再亲上去。但是在Herman主动凑过来时，他只做了后面那个动作。

那是一个太过温柔的吻，纯洁得像处男。

“别亲太久，宝贝，我可不想因为酒驾被吊销执照。但我保证到家会把你吻到腿软。”

Tarjei才意识到自己的失态，车里都是他打的酒嗝味。

不像跑车的外表那么张扬，Herman开得十分平稳，很快Tarjei就睡着了。他们大约在70几街下的车，一旦那个温暖怀抱圈住他，他连眼睛都懒得睁开，任对方为所欲为。

那个夜晚，他记得亮得反光的大堂，带铁栅栏的老式电梯，开门的声音。之后的一切都变得十分模糊，卧室总是太遥远，他们在沙发上就搞起来，他好像在Herman嘴里释放了一次，然后坐在腿上被对方深深地进入，那双手一直在抚慰着自己，他却不客气地在人家后背留下几道新鲜的抓痕，谁让他把自己弄得那么舒服。

“Fuck. You're so tight, baby. ”

弄脏了沙发之后他们终于转战到床上，第三轮，因为他们都还年轻。

“Gonna fuck you nice and slow. You want that, pretty boy?”

对方一直往他耳边灌迷魂汤，Tarjei不记得自己说了些什么。总之第三次比前两次加起来还棒，Herman像匹不知疲倦的种马，弄了他快半个小时，叫得可能整栋楼都听到了。泪眼朦胧中只见男人英俊的脸上布满性感的汗水，四目相接那一刻，他彻底完了。

醒来时陌生的天花板让他一个激灵坐起身来，腰酸得差点断了。然后才想起来今天是星期一，剧组唯一的休息日。

公寓里已经没有人了，他喝着咖啡机里半冷的咖啡，冰箱上有张纸条。

“我早上有课。如果你肚子饿了，穿过中央公园，11点到东78街的蒙特卡洛，我请客，火腿蛋松饼。P.S. 请别打劫我的东西。”

搜索了一下那个名字，一份汉堡要20几美元，不含税，还有该死的小费，谁会去那种Zagat排名靠前的贵得离谱的餐厅。他很快洗了个澡，尽量不碰浴室里那些看起来就不便宜的瓶瓶罐罐，穿上昨晚的衣服在9点离开了。大门外为他开门的保安礼貌得让他觉得浑身不自在，从来没人问好时叫他先生什么的。

走之前Tarjei在纸条末尾写到：“My ass is sexier than your pretentious restaurant.”

星期一的中城到处都是西装革履的上班族，既然时间还早，他正好可以去平时很少早到的剧院区试试运气，看能不能买到便宜的现场票。同样20几美元，他宁愿用来看戏，反正还有很多百老汇的剧他因为和自己的演出时间冲突都没看过。

结果是空手而归，原来对排队抢购现场票的穷学生和背包客来说，9点多已经算晚了。为了省钱，他干脆一直走到33街的PATH站，屁股还有点难受，想起昨晚的疯狂，肚子忽然咕咕叫起来。

他在站前的便利店买了个饭团和纸杯装的热汤，站在小桌前大口地吞咽，毫不在意玻璃窗外来来往往行人的目光。其实没人会真正注意到他，更不用说他心里有一丝后悔没有赴那个约，至少餐厅的软座会让他的屁股比现在稍微舒服点，他这样想，绝非是因为他还想见到那张令人讨厌的脸——Tarjei很确定接下去一个月他打手枪时都会想起的脸。

下个周一他早早地到了45街的赫希菲尔德剧院，因为他不喜欢做事半途而废，上次没买到，今天一定要补上。他已经放弃了The Book of Mormon那套耗时耗力的抽彩票模式，决定专注于现场票先到先得的Kinky Boots，为此他七点一刻出门，八点准时到达。

九点才开始售票，前面居然已经排了二十几个人。如果每人都买两张票，他不确定轮到他时还有没有票。这比曼哈顿湿冷的早晨还让人恼火，Tarjei站了一会儿，听见前后聊天的还有同行的舞台剧演员，可他谁也不认识，连请人占位置让他去买杯咖啡的对象都没有。拿出手机把玩，苦等到售票处那个雕花的小窗慢悠悠地打开，不到五分钟当天的廉价现场票就全部卖光了，差几个人就到他了。

没买到票的人愁眉苦脸地互相发几句牢骚，这时从前面买到票的人群里走过来一个人。

“Tarjei，我能请你看戏吗？”

粉色的帽衫盖在头上，下半身是晨练者标配的压缩裤和跑鞋，腿型美得像芭蕾舞演员，噢他忘了，对方本来就是个该死的舞蹈演员。而他没第一眼认出来的原因是Herman比他梦里的样子好看一百倍。

念Juilliard、开跑车、住上西区的人会一大早来排队买比高级餐厅里一份汉堡还便宜的戏票？这个人一定是疯了。

“我不认为你会接受我花五秒钟在Ticketmaster上点几下鼠标，输入信用卡号买的全价票。”

这话倒不假。

“但我有一个条件。”

卑鄙，无耻。在Tarjei耐心的天平已经倒向答应的那一边时，对方才提条件。

“今天跟我约会好吗？我知道你周一休息。我保证不会带你去‘那种餐馆’，Shake Shack怎么样？”

他故作为难地思考了几秒钟，点了点头。

说实话，Tarjei快饿死了。现在他想吃两样东西，双层的芝士汉堡，还有脱光衣服的Herman Tømmeraas。

在说出全名后，对方还一脸惊讶，搞得好像这家伙没在Facebook上搜他过一样，不然鬼会知道他上周一抱怨过没买到票，然后昨晚又更新说今天一定要买到。

“你得小心点，社交网络这玩意。说不定我已经知道你的住址，明晚会带着玫瑰花到你楼下唱小夜曲。”

“贾斯汀比伯的歌也叫小夜曲？得了吧，我在你Facebook的点赞历史里都看到了。”


	2. Chapter 2

看到Herman一脸的不情愿，Tarjei终于获得一点小小的胜利感。他不过是说了句“从西45街去麦迪逊广场公园还要坐地铁？三十条街以内的距离我从不坐地铁，你休想浪费我的MetroCard。”

问题是为什么那家伙连皱眉的样子都如此俊美？

两人并肩穿过中城，周围都是端着咖啡行色匆匆的上班族，Tarjei裹紧了身上的牛仔夹克，又看看身边人的运动打扮，觉得他们的组合可真够奇怪的。

地点是Herman选的，Tarjei知道那儿有家Shake Shack，也就没有反对。虽然一到中午就排长队，但时间还早，应该没问题。

一到公园他就直奔汉堡店，Herman却拉着他不放，“我没钱。”神他妈的国际玩笑，“真的，我买票把钱都花光了，不信你搜我的身。”说着就把帽衫掀起来，不知廉耻地露出精壮的腰和漂亮的人鱼线。Tarjei咽下口水，这家伙要上房揭瓦还是怎么着，装穷给谁看啊？不就是汉堡么，他自己又不是买不起。

“我请你吃总行了吧。”  
“不行，等我赚到钱再吃。你能把棒球帽借我用一下吗，宝贝？”

Tarjei饿得快炸毛了，他真的没心情跟对方扯淡，这种时候填饱肚子比长得帅重要多了。

那个家伙硬是拽着他往Shake Shack门口路过而不进去，径直走到公园里面，把帽子放在小径的石板上，竟然随着手机里的音乐开始当众跳舞。

之前他只在华盛顿广场见过这种自由表演，但那一片本来就汇集了一帮吃饱了没事做的NYU学生和东西村没有正经工作的闲人，杂耍、哑剧、单口、素描、小提琴甚至四重奏，应有尽有。

“The hell are you doing?”

他不时打量路两头来往的行人，插在外套口袋里的手指都快掐到手心了，就算丢脸也是对方的事，自己紧张个什么劲儿？

“你说过我跳舞跳得不错，我还以为你喜欢看。要一起跳吗？”

他赶紧摇摇头，继续东张西望，生怕有人在笑话Herman。

“我只是担心没人给你扔钱的话，我会不会饿死。”

听到他的回答，男人笑了，Tarjei猜那是不屑的冷笑？太好看了，又不像。Herman向前换了支曲子，当一首不知名的比伯的歌响起时，他昂首挺胸的样子活像只骄傲的雄孔雀。

显然这种口水歌更能吸引路人，很快身边的观众就围成一个小圈，他们纷纷跟着歌曲的节奏摇头晃脑。Tarjei再不喜欢这种流行歌，也不得不承认Herman的舞蹈和歌曲很搭，轻盈的跳跃和腾挪都那么流畅，而姿势又显得动感有力，他形容不出来，反正就是很好看。

真的有人开始往棒球帽里扔钱，破破烂烂的1美元纸币，几个25美分的硬币，终于出现了一张5美元，他欣喜地忍不住为对方鼓掌。手都抬起来了，撞上Herman盯着他似笑非笑的表情，又硬生生地收回来。

“我们赚了25美元……又45美分。太棒了！我可以请你吃两个双层芝士堡，吃不掉的打包。”那家伙说得轻巧，仿佛刚才那几段帅到路过的姑娘们都拿出手机拍的街舞，真的只是为了赚钱请他吃汉堡才卖艺。他估计现在Instagram和Twitter上已经好多个定位在麦迪逊广场公园的短视频了，标签大概会是#Hottie，再加每周一肯定会上热门榜的#MondayMotivation。谁不想在沉闷的周一来点这么养眼的糖果呢？

半个小时后，他们坐在公园的铁皮椅子上啃汉堡。Tarjei尽量把注意力集中在眼前的食物上，而不是老去盯着Herman帽衫被汗湿的前襟和腋下看。

“你知道，你不必一副逼良为娼的表情。”Tarjei满嘴的菜叶子差点喷出来，对方接着说，“我翘了两节课，就当是在室外把课补上了。虽然我的现代舞老师也不太很喜欢比伯，她总是嫌弃那些MV的编舞。”

他这才想起上周一醒来时对方已经去上课了，“你不应该翘课。”他低着头说。

“You know what? Only my boyfriend is allowed to say that.”

这种无赖，他只想翻白眼，但对方嘴角已经扬起一个好看的弧度，仿佛能让他翻白眼是种怪异的成就。他便忍住了，“你呆会要回家换衣服吗？那我吃完先走了，我回去睡个回笼觉，晚上演出时再见。”

“你可以去我家睡觉”这句普普通通的话不应该像Herman说出来那么动听，Tarjei就快要答应了，不仅仅是因为高级公寓的床比他自己的破床垫舒服一百倍，“你现在回去晚上再出来，等于要往返曼哈顿两趟，那就是4美元，为什么要浪费4美元在嘈杂的车站和车厢里度过难熬的半个小时呢？”

这个理由Tarjei实在无法拒绝。

尽管之后Herman说服了他一起坐1号线回西75街的公寓。那家伙真是夸张，还打开手机的计算器，“你看，75街减24街，中间隔了五十一条街，这次我们可以坐地铁了吧？”

这就是艺术生的算数水平，Tarjei终于忍不住翻了个白眼。Herman居然像是拿冠军似的比了个V字。

半个小时后，他合衣躺在那张柔软适中的床上，公寓的主人似乎并不在意。就是吃得太饱了，睡意全无。

“我睡不着！”

他故意说得很大声，Herman抱着Macbook从客厅走进来，不晓得在看什么。

“You really need to work on your pick-up line. You could've said 'Baby, come to bed' or 'I'm super horny'.”

他朝床的主人扔了一个枕头，可惜被躲掉了。

在不用上课或上班的午后，时间总是显得太漫长。他们这次做很慢，从互相脱衣服到扩张，几乎可以说是懒散。但那只是Herman的一面之词，事实上Tarjei快要被玩死了，骨节分明的手指过了一夜就掌握了他身体全部的秘密，最后他不得不哭着求对方快点进来，从后面，满足身体最深处的空虚。

食欲得到满足后，升腾的情欲越发嚣张。第二次是在浴缸里，带按摩水流那种高级货。他靠在对方胸口，被顶得一晃一晃的，下面又湿又软，根本没法拒绝。

在那之后Tarjei终于睡着了。世界上大概没有比芝士汉堡、性爱马拉松和回笼觉更完美的星期一，顺序颠倒下也没问题。

醒来时他发现头发已经被吹干了，Herman则坐在他身边看电视。Tarjei立即在完美星期一的列表里加上一项，“有人作伴一起煲Netflix”。

“你醒了？我的睡美人，虽然我不知道其它睡美人会不会打呼噜。要看Narcos吗？”

他必须装出只是随便看看的样子，不然让对方猜中他最喜欢的电视剧剧多没面子。电视机上刚好放到第二季开头，之前他在家只看完第一季。

可是Herman时不时插几句“解说”让他开始有点不爽。这个家伙终于有让他讨厌的地方了？Tarjei还没来得及为自己的理智开香槟庆祝，“Carrillo太过分了，他怎么能这样对Javier？”听到自己最喜欢的角色被对方嫌弃，男孩终于爆发了。

“Carrillo上校是最坚定的斗士，他做的一切都是为了抓到Escobar。”  
“你不知道？第二季后面他……”

幸亏他眼疾手快，堵住了Herman的嘴，“你敢剧透一个字我就把你的老二咬下来喂中央公园里那些狗。”

他能感觉到对方在他手心里笑了，一双桃花眼闪烁着轻佻和魅惑，Tarjei始终没法讨厌这个家伙。

“等等，这么说你看过第二季了？那你还看？”  
“我可以陪你再看一遍啊，顺便练习下我的西班牙语。你迟早会发现在纽约会说点儿西班牙语的好处的。”

他想起第一次在派对上见到Herman时，跳完一支曲子，女孩们又被他的挪威口音迷得七荤八素。这家伙已经是块超级磁铁了，还想学西班牙语勾搭身材惹火的中南美裔姑娘？

“我不想看了。我要去吃晚饭。”  
“现在才5点。”

他们确实需要早一点吃晚饭，因为工作日晚上的秀7点就会开演。而且他知道七大道56街附近有一家拉面店，5点半前入场买一送一。平日里晚上都有演出，他根本不可能在上台前吃那么饱，所以一直没机会去享用那么棒的优惠。

“先说好了，这顿我付钱。”

Herman耸耸肩，不置可否地穿上一件白衬衫，Tarjei以为他要穿正装去看戏。结果身材好到让人嫉妒的家伙只是套了件普通的黑色夹克，头发随意地拨弄到一边，这样已经足够吸引回头率了。

“你说的那家餐馆最好值得我们跑着去吃。”

他们从公寓出来就一路狂奔，行人纷纷侧目，还有人大声地教训他们不要在人行道上奔跑。Tarjei耳边只听到风声，他一直跑在前面，冰冷的雨丝打在他脸上。可回过头看见Herman也跟了上来时，心里火热得像有一团火在燃烧。

“所以说买一送一是买任意款拉面还送一份牛肉饭？Tarjei……？”

气喘吁吁的两人刚到餐馆里坐下，Tarjei喝了一大口服务生送来的大麦茶，烫得他难受地伸出舌头呼气。对面的话说了半截，似乎他脸上有什么值得看到发呆的东西。

他听见Herman清了清嗓子，“你吃得完那么多？”

拜托，他等这一天已经等了好几个月，他现在能吃下一头牛。

“好吧。请来两份酱油猪骨拉面和一份蟹籽沙拉。”

除了把沙拉里的蟹籽挑出来吃完，他感觉全程Herman都在看他吃东西，他有什么好看的？难道不是碗里热腾腾的拉面和牛肉更有吸引力？虽然吃到最后他也撑死了。

“你不吃？那我就打包了。”  
“你不是认真的吧，你准备带着打包餐盒去看百老汇？”

Herman看他的眼神也许就像在看饥荒的难民？这个问题确实有点棘手，“也许我们可以寄存在剧院门口存大衣的地方？”对方的表情说明这是个糟糕的主意。也是，把食物放到存放着纽约中产阶级以及世界各地游客们的华服的衣帽间好像也不对。

“我绝对不会放弃我的夜宵！”牢牢抓住装着餐盒纸袋，Tarjei愿意赌上维京人的荣誉也要捍卫这一碗牛肉饭。

“我们可以把它留在这儿？反正离剧院也不远，散场之后我再陪你来拿。”

答应下来的时候，他还在唇舌之间回味着酱油浓汤的味道。完全没意识到从地理位置来分析，这只是Herman Tømmeraas拐骗他再次留下来过夜的诡计。

毕竟56街的拉面店离75街的公寓，要比距离33街的PATH车站近那么一点点。Tarjei万万没想到自己会栽在了一道算术题上，对手还是个该死的艺术生。


	3. Chapter 3

他们的座位很靠前，也很靠边，不出意外，便宜的现场票通常都是剧院里视野不太完整的座位。Herman坚持要坐在靠里面那个座位，无耻的有钱人。Tarjei没办法，整场演出他几乎都是挂在对方身上看完的，反正他的座位靠边，也没人在意。隔着彼此衣服的层层布料，他依然能感受到Herman的体温，鼻尖扫过金发的末梢，相同的洗发水的气味挠得他心猿意马。几个小时前在浴室里和这个男人做爱的触感似乎还在残留在皮肤表面，哪怕指尖不经意划过对方手背那么轻微的动作，都能点燃新鲜的记忆。

中场休息时Herman在他耳边说：“乖，再忍一会儿。”

看完Kinky Boots已经9点多了，他们等后排的观众都走光才慢悠悠地往外走。Tarjei还沉浸在美妙的歌舞中，脚底下飘飘然的，继续半个身子挂在Herman身上也不自知。他们走过剧院门口，早上排队买票的窗口前的小灯早就熄灭了，男人笑着在他耳边说：“我们整整约会了12个小时。”

他也笑了，高一脚低一脚地拽着对方往两栋楼之间的暗巷里拐。Herman也由着他，包括在他两腿间跪下去的时候，嘴角还带着类似微醺的笑意。谁都没喝酒，也许只是这个夜晚美得太醉人。

“You need to be quiet, baby.”

Herman的嘴让那些讨厌星期一的人变得像最大的傻瓜，Tarjei不得不咬住自己的手背才能忍住那些羞耻的声音。他已经单方面决定星期一是他最喜欢的日子。

他们总算赶在拉面店关门之前取走了打包的牛肉饭。至于他是怎么又回到西75街的，Herman不说破，Tarjei也假装不知道。

在中庭迎面走来穿着时髦的一男一女，正要出去的样子，Tarjei没在意，反正住这种高级公寓的肯定都是又好看又有钱的人。

然后他猛地一回头，“Fuck me. That's Lin-Manuel Miranda. Does he live here?”

Herman瞟了眼男女离开的方向，半边嘴角扯出一个无所谓的弧度，“也许吧，我在大厅里见过几次。”

那可是百老汇现在最炙手可热的作者之一，他的Hamilton也是Tarjei到纽约后自己掏钱看的第一部戏。他现在就像见到大明星的小粉丝，兴奋得想尖叫。

“How many times do I need to sleep with you to stay here a few more nights? So I could pretend bumping into Mr. Miranda in the elevator and making small talks.”

“Did you just whore yourself out, Tarjei Sandvik Moe?”

这次Tarjei没有翻白眼，Herman刚打开门，他就迫不及待地把对方压在门后，然后跪了下去。他把Herman全部含了进去，公寓里的地毯柔软到他甚至忘了膝盖被磨出一道道可疑的红痕。

这不公平，星期二早晨在年轻的男人怀中醒来时，Tarjei一点都不想回Hoboken的小破公寓。

可现实是他真的得走了。彼此都心知肚明昨晚只是拌嘴的玩笑话。

“You still owe me a date.”  
“In your dream, _Belieber._ ”

他希望他的语气足够讽刺，还可以附送一个超大号的白眼。Herman捏了一下他的屁股，不肯放手。

“因为昨天下午你都在睡觉，我们还没去我想带你去的约会地点。”

从12小时延长到24小时的约会时间已经结束了，Tarjei朝身后的人比了个中指就离开。他得回家洗掉上西区不食人间烟火的气息，再一头钻进每晚都上演着相同悲欢离合故事的剧院区。

他们甚至没有交换手机号码。如果Herman想，他知道在什么时间、什么地点能找到他。但他并没有来看Tarjei的戏。

一直到周日Tarjei才收到对方在Facebook上发的消息，下午场刚刚结束，他和同事们在后台吃披萨，手机提示音响个不停。

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
还记得你欠我一个约会吗？漂亮男孩[红心][红心][红心]

 **TO 275 W 75 ST**  
you're pathetic

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
说真的，今晚来Hunterspoint吧。

 **TO 275 W 75 ST**  
brb (blocking user hermantommeraas)

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
我是认真的，这是一生一次的机会。我知道你还有晚场的秀，等你演完，搭7号线来Hunterspoint好吗？

他都懒得再回复那个无礼的家伙，累死累活演完两场秀只想回家睡觉，凭什么要他大晚上去皇后区一个什么鸟不生蛋的地址？可过了五分钟，又收到一条消息。

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
我等你（我就发条消息看看你有没有屏蔽我，看来没有[笑脸][笑脸]）

就让那个自以为是的家伙等呗。

结束一周的表演已经是晚上十点多了，但对于百老汇演员来说，真正的生活才刚开始。同事们要么相约去喝酒，要么有人来接去约会，大家谈论着休息日的计划。Tarjei本不在意所谓的社交压力，一个人回家睡觉看Netflix才是正经事。但想到下周二又会被问起“周末”做了什么，原来“how's your weekend?”是这么可怕的问题。

“Got a thing in Hunterspoint.”  
“Sounds cool.”

也许是美国式的寒暄让他选择了撒谎。直到踏进时代广场地铁站前，Tarjei都没决定到底要不要去那个地方，地图上显示那里什么都没有，谁知道那个上西区的混蛋在搞什么鬼。他还在楼梯上犹豫不决时，一趟7号线的列车已经进站了，整个人仿佛条件反射般冲向站台，直接跳进车厢。

结果他坐错了车，至少不完全对，因为他上的是一趟快车，周末晚上根本不在Hunterspoint站停。这就是Tarjei痛恨纽约地铁的原因之一，列车呼啸而过时，他好像在站台上看到一个熟悉的背影。这么冷的夜晚，他不知道对方等了多久。

等到下一个停靠站，Tarjei才匆匆忙忙地跑到对面的站台，重新搭乘每站都停的普通车折回去。

暗金色头发的男人就站在月台上，他穿着一件彩色的条纹夹克，不羁的发缕被夜风吹得有些凌乱。除此之外，Herman看起来和五天前一样的迷人，或者更迷人了，抬手打招呼时小指上的尾戒和那双勾魂的眼睛都闪耀着光芒，Tarjei一下子看呆了。

这只是他第三次见到Herman Tømmeraas，他们却像热恋的情侣一样在站台上接吻，四周是皇后区空旷的铁路线和旧工厂，其它乘客都走光了，仿佛整个世界只剩他们俩。

“别看镜头。”

伴随着拍照的声音，一张以曼哈顿中城为背景的自拍呈现在Herman的手机屏幕上，夜色中克莱斯勒大厦绮丽的轮廓十分醒目。如果发到Instagram上，起码会收到一百个赞——在他和David都注销Instagram账号之前。

真正令他在意的是，Tarjei发现照片里的自己完全沉浸在那个吻中。

“如果这是你最终决定先奸后杀我的地点，我觉得比Washington Heights的景色好一些。Third time's a charm, right?”

Herman牵起他的手走下站台，沿着高架桥一直往背离曼哈顿的方向走，巨大的钢筋铁架在路面投下狰狞的影子，黑夜里Herman的笑声是他唯一的慰藉。

“我保证你不会后悔的。”

走了几百米，7号线列车突然在他们头顶转了个将近90度的大弯，Herman告诉已经他到了。眼前只有一栋黑漆漆的楼房，周围都是建筑工地用的挡板。“这是哪儿？”Tarjei还是不明白，难道真的是抛尸地点？

男人鬼鬼祟祟地带着他从挡板的一个裂缝处钻了进去，一直走到楼房跟前，才看到有十来个人，都是街头风的打扮，反戴的棒球帽，洋基队的T恤配上金链子，还有肥大的裤子。他们都拿着手机，有人戴着耳机起舞，有人则对着楼房的外墙拍照，闪光灯此起彼伏。

“往墙上看。”

尽管手机灯光力所能及的范围十分有限，Tarjei还是被眼前的景象惊呆了。斑驳的墙壁上密密麻麻全是涂鸦，不难想像再高处甚至整栋五层楼的房子都布满了涂鸦。这真是太酷了，可为什么非要晚上来呢？

“因为等明天的第一缕阳光露出地平面，5Pointz将不复存在。”  
“你什么时候改念文学系了？”

原来这是纽约最大的涂鸦工作室，世界各地的许多涂鸦艺术家都曾来此一展身手。前身是一百多年前皇后区的水表工厂，被私人收购后闲置多年，后来以廉价的租金吸引了很多热爱街头艺术的年轻人。不单单是街头涂鸦，他们在工厂周边的空地上还修了街头篮球场，有了空地街头舞蹈自然落地生根。然而一年前市议会的一纸裁决，以古旧危房为由，决定拆除这栋楼，日后将在这片区域依托附近的7号线建设大量的廉租房。

而下周一就是预定拆迁的日子。

Herman一手举着手机，一手跟他十指相扣，他们环绕这栋楼走了一圈。Tarjei仔细地观察墙上能看到的每一个涂鸦，Herman的解说也很有帮助，比如5Pointz这个名字来源于纽约市五大区团结一致的意思，比如有一处纪念皇后区本地R&B音乐人的涂鸦画像，旁边俏皮地写着“FROM QUEENS, TO KINGZ”。

“刚宣布拆除的新闻时，我们都来参加过抗议活动。”艺术生显然对这个地方十分熟悉，“可是没用，你知道，政治什么的。”

“你常来这儿吗？”

“以前是。我刚到纽约时特别不喜欢上西区，死气沉沉的，路上都是装模作样的有钱人，”Tarjei斜了他一眼，Herman的表情像是在说“你不用嘲笑我我知道这很讽刺”。他接着说：“虽然林肯中心在那儿，但我感觉离真正有生命力的艺术很遥远。我第一次来皇后区就在7号线上看到这栋房子，第一眼就被它吸引了，它像个魔方，从不同的角度看有无数种奇妙的变化。后来我在这儿认识了一些玩街舞的朋友，有空大家就会聚在附近切磋切磋。”

“今晚你的朋友们也来了吗？”  
“不知道，有些人渐渐失去了联系。毕竟对绝大多数人来说，跳舞不能当饭吃。”

艺术生还蛮有自知之明的嘛。其实Tarjei想说对方可以来百老汇当歌舞演员。但他从Herman神采奕奕的眼睛里已经看出来了，华丽的剧院、优雅的舞台对他没有多大吸引力，活力四射、自由不羁的街头艺术才是Herman心之所向。

“今晚应该有不少人自发来守夜，走吧，也许会遇到我的老朋友们。”

他们重新回到人群当中，比刚才又多了几十个人，还有人带了蜡烛，但大家都很安静，显然没人想惹出麻烦惊动警察。

有几个黑人上前来跟Herman打招呼，无一例外都长得像饶舌歌手。

“这是我的朋友Tarjei。”  
“又一个奇怪的挪威名字？嘿，别介意伙计，跟你开玩笑呢。”

他们撞拳头的方式和《冲出康普顿》电影里简直一模一样，Tarjei觉得自己站在他们中间，尴尬得就像个局外人。

很快一小伙人就开始斗舞，手机里的嘻哈乐声音放得很小，可是因为周围太安静了，所有人几乎都点亮手机，跟着摇摆起来。Herman处在人群的中心，他实在太耀眼了。同样是表演者，Tarjei接触更多是精益求精的编舞和排练，但他知道舞台对热爱表演的人意味着什么，这一片哪儿都不是的荒芜之地，就是Herman的舞台。他不需要借那些流行口水歌吸引观众，也不需要像在派对上那样挠首弄姿吸引潜在的上床对象，在这里他可以随心所欲跳他想跳任何的舞，没有规则，不分高雅或低俗，百分之百的自由。

身体就是他征服舞台的武器，节奏就是他赖以生存的氧气。每一次跳跃，每一个旋转，每一下踩准的律动，都因为纯粹的喜爱和全情的投入而美得不可思议。他漂亮的金发，他闪亮的尾戒，他彩色的外套——他整个人都在舞蹈中发出光芒。

“Tarjei！”男人呼喊他的声音划破夜空，“来啊，来和我一起跳舞吧！”

几个小时前，他还在百老汇的舞台上为花了几百美元买票的观众们跳舞。而此刻，即使他对街舞一窍不通，但在这种末日狂欢的氛围中，很难有人不受感染。他抛下刚才的尴尬和局促，大胆地加入这场奇异而盛大的舞会。这里没有死板的礼仪和规定的舞步，只有自由、放纵，以及Herman Tømmeraas性感到冒烟的后空翻和抖臀舞。

他围绕在男人身边，随着不确定是Kendrick Lamar还是Frank Ocean的歌随意地摆动身体。这是Tarjei第一次看见，在上西区念世界一流舞蹈学院的公子哥褪去所有的伪装后，最真实的样子。

“你舞跳得很棒。”他跟Herman搭讪时说过这句话。

对方朝他挤眉弄眼，“你跳得也不错啊，小甜豆。”彼此都开怀大笑。

一曲完毕，人群中响起欢呼声和口哨声，随后又有人开始新的舞曲。

“我还以为周一在麦迪逊广场公园遇到一个假的百老汇演员。说真的，我没见过像你那样对即兴表演那么紧张的‘演员’。”Herman喘着气，把他拉到人群的外围。

Tarjei记得当时看Herman“当街卖艺”的窘迫。他从初中起参加过大大小小许多表演，几乎都是在有型的舞台上，像Herman这样随便在哪儿、不管面对什么样的观众都能轻松自如地用身体表达自己，和他接受的舞台训练截然不同。他想，这不是谁比谁更好的问题，他们是不一样的表演者，但他们可以彼此学习、彼此欣赏。

两种风格迥异的艺术好像在他血管里引发了一场风暴，Tarjei忽然迫不及待想让Herman也去看他的表演。

“你，”他假装咳了几声，问出了这个星期他一直埋在心里的问题，“你为什么不来看我的戏？”

“噢，因为我是个既内向又害羞的挪威男孩，还在等我的百老汇王子向我发出烫金边的邀请信，带着玫瑰花型的火漆印那种。”

Tarjei做了个恶心想吐的鬼脸，随即又忍不住笑了，“之前我们都是预演，下周五才是正式的开演之夜。除了邀请媒体和剧评人，每个演员都会领到一张免费的票，我不知道你那天有没有空……”

“Tarjei，我每天都有空。”

他高兴得不知道该说什么，便胡乱回了一句，“对啊，你们这些艺术生当然清闲了。”

“你这话可别让我钢琴系的好朋友听到，因为找工作和毕业季的演出排练我都快一个月没见他人影了。Juilliard不是你想像的那么简单。”

Tarjei低下头轻声说：“我开玩笑的。”

“你这个小混蛋……想喝点热的东西吗？离这儿不远有家24小时营业的麦当劳，我们可以去打个盹儿，然后在黎明前赶回来再看一眼5Pointz。好吗？”

他点点头，跟着对方往外走。人群渐渐被他们甩在身后，周围又恢复了午夜的寂静。

“谢谢你带我来看5Pointz，它真的很酷。”  
“你得停下来。”

他不解地扭头望着Herman，交错的手心甚至能感觉到对方的心跳。

“我想吻你，吻到停不下来那种。”


	4. Chapter 4

他们并没有像所有讲反叛青少年的电影一样与象征主流权威的国家机器对峙甚至发生冲突。天刚蒙蒙亮，用于拆迁的大型机械被卡车运送到挡板外的道路两边，负责清场且维护秩序的警察还没有到，为5Pointz守夜的人群开始慢慢散去，就像昨晚自发而来时一样悄然无声。

大家都在手机里最后一次记录下这座街头艺术的圣殿，Tarjei也不例外，尽管这是他第一次在阳光下看清这栋拥有122年历史的老房子。布满四面外墙的巨型涂鸦化作小小手机屏幕上五彩斑斓的图案，这便是一段历史的终结。

Herman从背后搂着他的腰，这让Tarjei觉得很温暖。他想起昨晚和男人在旷野中接吻，他们离曼哈顿太近了，头顶的夜空依然黯淡无光，但脚边的野草里好像有尚未死去的蟋蟀在低鸣，喧闹而冷漠的城市仿佛被抛到了脑后。有一瞬间他甚至分不清自己身处何方，脚下荒芜的土地与纽约的繁华隔岸相望，仿佛穿越了两个世界。

只有怀中这具的躯体是真实的，Herman火热的唇让他忘了一切。在即将被毁灭的艺术前，他们似乎能一直亲吻到天荒地老。

第一缕晨光照亮涂鸦墙时，他也从美梦中醒来。新的一周已经开始，Herman不能再翘课了。

回程的7号线上挤满了星期一从皇后区到曼哈顿通勤的上班族，他们被挤到门边，列车在Hunterspoint站前大转弯时，彼此交换了一个眼神，5Pointz在车窗外一闪而过，就像每一个普通的早晨。

“我们不需要亲眼看着它被摧毁。”他轻声在Herman耳边说，男人什么都没说，只是紧紧地抱着他。

他们到42街换乘1号线，一个往上去学校，一个往下回家。站在月台的两边，隔着熙熙攘攘的人群，Tarjei偷瞄对方时，发现Herman也在看他。

不耐烦的上班族都期盼着列车快点进站，他也这样想，因为他不希望Herman上课迟到。他可以过一个不和对方粘在一起的休息日，Tarjei是个大男孩了。

北上的列车先来了，他尽量扯出一个微笑，目送Herman离开。一侧的站台基本清空，车门即将关闭的警示灯开始闪烁，刚赶到的旅客急匆匆地窜进车厢，等所有人都上了车，站台上还剩下一个人，他在朝Tarjei笑，整张脸生动而明艳，连眼角的褶子都那么好看。

“This is stupid.”

每年有6600万人在这个月台到达或离开，相见或分别。也许他可以停止皱眉，放任自己再享受几分钟与Herman耳鬓厮磨的亲密。头顶是世界之都最热闹的时代广场，脚下是纽约最繁忙的地铁换乘站，这里没人在意他们依依不舍的亲吻是不是太过肉麻，或者有别的不妥。

“这有点恶心，我不确定你的情况，但我至少已经……”Tarjei看了一眼手表，“15个小时没刷牙了。”

Herman在他颈窝笑得不能自已，柔软的金发磨得他脖子痒酥酥的，而那双手仍在他后腰轻抚着。

这时南下的列车也进站了。

“我能跟你去Hoboken吗？漂亮的新泽西男孩。”

听到最后几个字，Tarjei只想翻白眼，“不能，滚去上你的课。”这次他真的上了车，直到车厢门合上，Herman的眼神都不曾离开过。

操，为什么他也觉得不舍得？

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
it just occurs to me we didn't fuck last night

真的？这种事也值得专门发消息跟他讲？拉上窗帘挡住从曼哈顿照射过来的朝阳，Tarjei倒在自己狭窄的床上，祈祷睡眠能帮他暂时忘记对和Herman肌肤相亲的渴望。

他是被一阵几乎要把门砸破的噪声吵醒的，手机显示12点多，在野外困顿一宿之后才睡了不到4个小时，Tarjei带着想杀人的起床气艰难地爬起来开门。

只见楼下的保安满脸关切地看着他，身后还有一个人，除了那个上西区的纨绔子弟还有谁？

“噢感谢上帝，你没事，Ta…Ta……”  
“Tarjei。”  
“对，Tarjei。你的朋友Herman说他本来跟你约好了，可是你却没有赴约，他怕你一个人在家出事，打你电话又关机，他看上去非常着急，我就带他上来了。”

Tarjei很想反问“如果对方是连环杀手怎么办？”这时保安凑近了一点，用后面的人听不到的声音十分严肃地对他说：“虽然我之前没见过这个人，但他开着一辆奔驰SL65，你知道，比我们楼下停车场所有的车加起来还贵；他还带了纸杯蛋糕，看起来不像是来谋财害命的坏人。”

心地善良的保安先生就这样被那个诡计多端的家伙利用了。Tarjei只得谢过对方，把大坏蛋请进自家大门。

“在你生气之前，请让我先解释一下。我是从你Facebook的封面那张曼哈顿天际线的照片利用谷歌街景找出这个地点的，但从那个角度实在难以准确计算出你住在几楼，所以我只能……”

如果不方便用大麻，收买纽约客最好的小玩意就是纸杯蛋糕，男女老幼，无往不利。

Tarjei没力气跟Herman争执这种小儿科的事情，他只是好奇这个家伙跟他一样熬了夜，还去上了课，怎么还有精神折腾到Hoboken来？对方估计正等着他问呢，他才懒得，抓起一只巧克力味的纸杯蛋糕，两三嘴就囫囵吞了进去。

“滚下去，这是我的床。”  
……  
“你别抱着我，我怕痒。”  
……  
“我发誓你再不放开我就——”

正要发作，从背后抱住他的家伙突然乖乖不动了，两人像连体婴儿一样侧躺在Tarjei的单人床上。

“宝贝，我们睡觉好吗？我困了。”

好吧，他也很困。Tarjei叹了口气，反正这也不是第一次他躺在Herman身边睡觉了。

再醒来时影子已经变了方向，夕阳给对岸曼哈顿的天际线染上一层炫丽的金色。Tarjei扭了扭僵硬的脖子，觉得还有哪里不对。

“喂，你顶着我了。”

身后人还在装睡，Tarjei想给他一肘，可身体完全被对方圈在怀中，动弹不得。他一整天都没好好吃饭，肚子饿得咕咕叫。

“因为我想先吃你。”

刚睡醒的鼻音也掩饰不住浓浓的情欲，Herman在他耳边不断煽风点火，一番天人交战，Tarjei终于妥协了。

因为过去几个星期，他每晚都幻想在这张床上跟男人翻云覆雨。现在人就躺在他身边，说不想要根本是自欺欺人。

草草扩张之后Herman直接从后面顶了进来，开始他还忍着，大白天的要是被隔壁听见就真没脸再做邻居了。可男人愈发变本加厉，一下下全中要害，把他弄得实在受不了，小声地呜咽着，连自己都分辨不清让对方慢点还是再快点。

“I wanted to do this to you the whole week. Gonna eat you out, make you a pliant little mess then fuck you thoroughly.”

他们在那张窄小的床上搞得天翻地覆，唧唧吱吱的声音让Tarjei十分担心。耳根，后颈，锁骨，肩头，还有……无法启齿的那处，身体里里外外都被留下男人充满占有欲的痕迹。

他颤抖着释放在Herman手里，刚换的床单被弄得一团糟。

“床单洗干净之前你休想溜走。”他咬牙切齿地说。

对方不紧不慢地从他身体里退出来，引得还在余韵中的Tarjei一阵轻颤，“你觉得我中午刚来，现在就抱着床单下楼去洗，恪守敬业的保安先生会怎么想呢？”

冷战总共持续了1分49秒，最后Tarjei不得不起来打电话叫外卖。至少要填饱肚子再跟那家伙算账。

他们窝在沙发里一边用叉子吃炒面一边看Narcos，窗外夕阳已经见底了，Herman好像没有要走的意思。

Tarjei希望他能留下来，但又不想说出来。

“我得走了，早上林肯隧道进城的方向能堵上一个小时。”

因为日夜颠倒而浑浑噩噩的一天，他这才意识到，他和Herman之间隔着的不仅仅是一条河。Hoboken和上西区，本来就不是一个世界。

Tarjei没有送对方下楼，因为那感觉太奇怪了，他也不想被邻居看到他跟一个开敞篷跑车的男人吻别。

“所以，周五开演之夜见？”

他靠在门框上点点头，一想到舞台和表演，心情似乎又好了起来。

周三演出结束后，剧团的每位演员都收到了开演之夜的赠票。有个纽约本地的同事想带父母来看，到处问人有没有不用的票。而他这个唯一的外国人就成了首要目标，拒绝的话就在嘴边，还是大方地笑着送了出去。在回家的地铁上就开始上网搜有没有人转售门票，结果因为开演之夜本来就不公开售票，除了媒体、剧评人、演员家属，剩下的票一般都是留给院线付费会员的特别福利，很少有人会私自拿去转售。

还好在Craigslist找到一个卖家，对方要价400美元，Tarjei一咬牙还是答应了下来。问PayPal账号但是对方坚持只接受MoneyPak的充值卡，他没用过，但想来也不是多大的问题，就在地铁口的Duane Reade买了卡，谁知把16位数字发过去后，对方就再也联系不上了，联系电话一直转留言箱。发现自己上当受骗把急得他直跺脚。

到了星期四，还是没能找到多余的票。他想过去找剧团经理，但自己只是个龙套演员，这种小事去麻烦人家也挺不好意思的。而且后来才知道票务其实是归院线管，就算主演也没有多余的票。

他不知道要怎么告诉Herman这个坏消息。更糟糕的是，也许对方并没有多少期待，一心想让男人来看表演的其实是他自己。他想要在舞台上展示那个更好的自我，想要Herman的视线一直驻留在他身上。

现在他却搞砸了。


	5. Chapter 5

周五早上出门前，Tarjei对着浴室里小小的镜子练习了半天。

不是为晚上隆重的开演之夜，而是怎么跟Herman说对不起。他几乎整夜无眠，编辑了无数条消息都没能发出去。始终觉得不妥，如果只是几行冷冰冰的字。不管有多尴尬，他决定亲自去跟对方道歉，面对面解释失约的原因。

他不知道Herman在不在家，比起唐突地造访私宅，他还是愿意先去学校这种公共场所试试运气，反正林肯中心也没多大。出了66街地铁站在附近绕了两圈，查看了学校公告栏密密麻麻的演出安排，可没能找到有用的消息。

“你说Herman周末会借我SL65吗？我想追钢琴系那个意大利妞。”他听见一个长发的男生问一个短发的女生，“别做梦了，我听说他今晚已经有约了。”两人手里都拿着从快餐车上买来的玉米卷，正往林肯中心西侧的裙楼走。Tarjei灵机一动跟了上去，一直跟到三楼。

“嘿！”长发男生突然停了下来，“就算你长得再可爱，但如果你想抢劫我们手里的玉米卷，我发誓会扭断你的细胳膊，小鬼。”

“哦不，我，我来找人的。你们认识舞蹈系的Herman Tømmeraas吗？”

两个舞蹈生相视一笑，男生扯着嗓子朝旁边的一间排练室大吼：“Herman! You bastard, here's a golden boy with cute Norwegian accent looking for you. Do NOT break his heart, he looks sooooo SOFT I want to cuddle him for pure therapeutic purpose.”

穿着排练服的Herman出现在他眼前时，Tarjei觉得自己耳朵烫得都快冒烟了。

“You're **NOT** cuddling him for any purpose. Go away.”Herman把对方赶走了，不过看起来他们的关系非常要好。

“那是Cengiz，不用理他。你来给我送烫金边的邀请函了？”比春光还明媚的笑容随着他的解释逐渐消失，Tarjei紧张得指甲盖都抠进了手心。

“原来是这样。”他只说了把票送给同事，至于被人骗走400美元的糗事，Tarjei觉得太丢脸就没说。“也许，我可以改一天再看，今晚才正式开演嘛，以后有的是机会。”

Herman越是说得轻描淡写，他心里越不是滋味。还想解释点什么，手机响了起来。Herman接起电话，叫对方把什么东西送上三楼来。

原来那是干洗店派人送来的一套黑色礼服，西装领口和裤缝熨得笔直，蓝色丝缎的领结也搭在上面。他立刻想像出Herman穿上这一身完美装扮出现在剧院红毯上的样子，英俊、挺拔而迷人，显然对方为开演之夜做了精心的准备。

气氛变得越发尴尬，他根本不知道该说什么，在家练好的台词显得苍白无力。他浪费了Herman的心意，而他还幼稚地以为当面解释会好一些。

“我……”  
“你……”

他们站在楼道里，久久没有说话。离奇的安静似乎引起了房间里人的怀疑，那个叫Cengiz的长发男生又跑了出来。

“我说，他该不会就是‘小野猫’吧？上帝啊，我猜对了！真的是他？！”

小野猫？那是什么鬼？

“小甜心，听着，几个星期前我们排练时发现Herman后背有几道抓痕，他不肯说是谁留下的，所以我们就把那个神秘的对象称为小野猫。想不到竟然是你！这太可爱了，你们都是挪威人对吗？怪不得，自从有你了，Herman最近在学校清心寡欲得像个天主教徒。”

对方口无遮拦的一番话，让Tarjei脸上一阵红又一阵白。

“怎么了？你们吵架了？要我帮你揍他吗？”  
“Cengiz，滚开。”  
“看样子真的吵架了。”

“我……本来今晚要邀请他去看我的秀，结果票被我弄没了。”也许是出于愧疚，他向Herman的朋友说出了事实真相。

“那你现在才来告诉他？他都准备好了礼服。”

他知道他应该早点跟Herman说，只是……他以为还有机会，只要能搞到票，就算下个月饿肚子他也愿意。

Herman手上漂亮的礼服横亘在他们之间，像是一个响亮的巴掌，打在对方脸上，疼在他心里。Tarjei再也没有其它解释，他小声地又说了句抱歉，便逃走了。

离准备晚上的演出还早，却不知道该去哪儿。他不想留在上西区，便沿着百老汇大街一路向南跑，穿过中城，一直跑到炮台公园的海边才停下来。他的心脏快要从胸口蹦出来了，Tarjei从来没有这样讨厌过自己。他应该昨天给Herman发条消息就完了，这样他就不会看到那张好看的脸上硬挤出来的笑容和假装不在意的从容。

等他冷静下来回到剧院时，已经快下午四点了。几位主演早就到了，大家和善地跟他打招呼，熟悉的环境和面孔让Tarjei很快把注意力调整过来。他很快冲了个澡，换上化妆前宽松的浴袍。他已经搞砸了一件事，不能再重蹈覆辙。

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
你喜欢抹Nutella还是花生酱的三明治？

刚准备把手机存进储物柜，一条新消息跳了出来。他光着脚跑出去，Herman就站在剧院侧面的铁栏杆外，提着一个袋子，举手向他示意。

“不能看晚上的表演，不等于我不能提前来探班啊。”那个笑容差点让他差点忘了他们还在外面，不能随便哭鼻子。

“我准备了两种，不确定你喜欢哪种酱。但我没想这个世界上应该没人讨厌Nutella。快吃吧，你饿的时候脾气会变得很差，为了开演之夜的成功，得把你喂得饱饱的。”

Herman的语气好像在训小孩子，此时Tarjei可没有立场反驳他。秋末的傍晚，夕阳只剩屋顶上的一抹尾巴，旧消防楼梯投下的影子越拉越长，他们就这样隔着铁栏杆有一搭没一搭地说话。

“准备得怎么样了？”  
“六点一刻轮到我上妆。”  
“其它演员呢？”

“几位主演有单独的化妆师，他们其实根本不用来那么早。不过每天我来的时候他们都已经到了，真是不可思议。他们都是大牌，家里堆着许多奖杯，可不管演了多少场一模一样的戏，他们每天都像第一次登台一样认认真真地提前来剧院热身、准备，讨论前一场有没有什么差错或疏漏，从不偷懒，没有借口。老实说，刚开始接这个戏时，我也偷偷嫌弃过戏份，后来看到这些前辈对待舞台的态度，哪怕我只有背景板的戏份，也能从他们身上学到很多东西。他们不用摆明星的架子或资历，只是往舞台上一站，就会变成他们的角色，这背后是有原因的。你懂我的意思吗？”

Herman点点头，“你呢？演了一个月有没有厌烦？”

“这才是最不可思议的！从排练到现在已快三个月了，我以前在奥斯陆从没演过那么长的戏。我以为一部戏反反复复演几十遍已经很恐怖了，现在要演几百遍，甚至上千遍。可是我一点儿都没觉得厌烦，也没有例行公事的倦怠，每天上台前我还是会紧张，但同样也很兴奋，一想到舞台，灯光打下来的时候，身上的戏服好像变成第二层皮肤一样自然。我每天最期盼的就是登台的时刻，哪怕周末一天要演两场也不会累。能在这个舞台上演戏真是，真是……太棒了！”

几个小时前他们还面面相觑，不知说什么才好。而现在自己却在Herman面前滔滔不绝地说了半天，突然有点不好意思。他无法形容刚才再见到对方时的感动，要不是Herman主动来找他，好好的开演之夜他也许只会自怨自艾。

而不是像现在，Herman笑着伸手抹掉他嘴角的榛子酱，他都快溺死在对方的眼神里了。那是……宠溺吗？

“哈姆雷特！你在那儿干嘛？那是谁啊？”

同事的呼唤让他吓了一跳，幸好时间还没到。

“这是我的朋友Herman，他……我的票给Fran的父母了。他今晚不能来看演出，所以提前过来打个招呼。我马上就来！”

“你等等，我去问问后台总监。”

之后事情的发展完全超出了Tarjei的预想。负责现场调度的后台总监听说了他的情况，包括在Craigslist上被骗的事。

“他是你的朋友？”Tarjei也不确定他们算哪种“朋友”。“你想请他看今晚的表演？”毫无疑问，为此他愿意付出任何代价。“你的赠票送给了另一个需要两张票的同事？”他真的不善于拒绝。“你为了买二手票还被骗了400美元？”可以不提这个部分吗？

“噢，哈姆雷特！我们的忧郁小王子，别担心，让你的朋友进来吧。我想后台再多一个人也没问题，不过他得穿上工作人员的荧光色背心，站在指定的区域。我可不想让客人在换场时被你们这帮慌手慌脚的家伙撞倒。”

“真的吗？太好了，谢谢！我……谢谢你！”

幕布开启前，Tarjei站在属于他的位置，而穿着荧光色背心的Herman就站在离他不远的幕后。那件衣服看起来蠢毙了，跟之前男人准备好的黑色礼服相比简直滑稽，但对方似乎毫不介意，还悄悄地跟他比了个V。

之前想像Herman来看他的戏时，还担心对方在台下分辨不清群戏部分他在哪里。现下好了，男人就站在离舞台最近的地方，知道他什么时候登台，什么时候下场，一切都看得清清楚楚。本来台下的媒体就让他有点在意，现在知道Herman的目光肯定追随着自己，他都开始担心动作和歌词有没有犯错，要是被抓到那丢脸就丢大了。

还好全场无事终了，正式的首演非常成功。谢幕后台下依旧掌声不断，后台更是挤满了参加庆功会的各路人马。Tarjei下了台一眼就在人群中看到那个人，他很想问Herman自己演得好不好，然而对方的微笑已经说明了一切，仿佛Tarjei就是他的骄傲。他克制住冲动，先找到后台总监再次表达了感谢之情才去换衣服。

Herman还是在侧门外等他，Tarjei扑到男人怀里，整个身体都因为过度的兴奋而颤抖。他想他也许是世界上最幸福的人。

“我听说你之前傻乎乎地想买二手票结果被骗了400美元？”  
“闭嘴！”

一墙之隔，人们在觥筹交错中庆祝这场完美的演出。而他们却在剧院后阴暗的小巷里，没有豪车红毯，没有礼服香槟，只有不算动听的情话和别扭的亲吻。

他们手牵手走回西75街，还在电梯里Tarjei就忍不住了。

“That vest was ugly as fuck.”  
“Why are you so grumpy? It's a blessing they let me in.”

“Because I want you to fuck me in that black tuxedo, up against the wall or whatever.”

Herman脸上的笑意快蔓延到耳根了，在他耳畔允诺下次一定。光是想想，Tarjei就硬得发疼。

男人至少做到了后半句话，刚进门，他就被抱起来压在玄关的墙上。衣服还没来得及脱掉，不晓得从哪里摸出来的润滑剂弄脏了地毯，双腿夹着Herman的腰，后背撞得生疼，可是里面却紧紧地含着男人不放。

一路被抱着到了床上，Herman仍然让他在上面，天啊，太深了，他的脊背几乎弯成一道弓。演出成功的喜悦和男人专注的视线，让他感觉今晚自己就像在飘在云层上，脚一直没着过地。

“You're so gorgeous, baby.”

他宁愿Herman像往常一样说些下流话，今晚不知为何，他已经好几次差点控制不住眼泪。最后体力不支，倒在那个宽阔的胸口，连心跳的声音都让他眼角发酸。

他喜欢这个人喜欢到不知所措。

Herman小心翼翼地抱着他，吻落在湿润的眼角，下面的动作却毫不留情，每一下都让Tarjei舒服得哭出声。极致的欢愉在脑海中爆炸，两人同时到达顶点时，他可能说了喜欢，也可能没说。

星期六一早他就醒了，尽管想跟Herman赖在床上一整天，可周末每天都有两场秀，连午饭都不能多吃。

“那我们去吃个早午餐吧。”

他还在打趣第一次在这里过夜后Herman约他去的那家法国餐厅，才发觉他们已经走到了哥伦布圆环，那周围全是贵得咂舌的五星级酒店。

“就让我补偿下你400美元的损失吧。”

说真的，他不介意吃什么，只要是跟Herman在一起。但从35楼的Asiate餐厅往外看，他才明白男人一定要带他来这里的原因。

中央公园从这个角度看是如此的五彩缤纷，阳光为层林尽染的树梢抹上一层浓郁的秋色，而59街就像一条丝带隔开了中城的水泥森林。橘黄色的枫叶，明黄色的出租车，土黄色的砖墙，大自然的美与建筑的美仅一街之隔，竟如此和谐。

他从没见过这么美的纽约。

“I gonna make you fall in love with the Upper West Side.”

坐在窗边的男人朝他眨了眨眼，背后的上西区就像一幅油画，而Herman是画中最美的风景。


	6. Chapter 6

“这里是地狱厨房，根本不是上西区！”

Tarjei站在52街一家门可罗雀的汽车销售店门口，周围三个街区内连一家星巴克都没有，他生气极了。他从来没来过十一大道那么偏远的地方，他甚至不知道曼哈顿中城还有那么荒凉的街区。而这就是那个住上西区的混蛋说的“我要让你爱上上西区”的计划？他最好是在讲挪威语的冷笑话，因为Tarjei宝贵的星期一假期不该浪费在这种鬼地方。

“除非你能找到星期一更好玩的去处。”

Herman一句话把他噎了回去。但他现在又冷又饿，还没睡饱就被刚下课的家伙拽到这个据说很有趣但他压根看不出来的破地方，“再告诉我一遍，为什么我要同意跟你约会？”

“相信我，你会喜欢的，宝贝。”那家伙笑得那么好看，不管多扯淡的谎言由他说出来，仿佛就成了金科玉律。可恶，Tarjei踢了一脚路边的消防栓，结果脚疼得生眼泪都出来了。暗金色头发的男人像抱小孩一样拦腰把他抱起来，“要乖哦。”

Tarjei发誓只是不想让周围排队的人看笑话才忍气吞声的，他一点都不享受Herman温暖的手心环在腰间，更别说昨晚表演后对他为所欲为的那些手指。

“Fuck you.”  
“Cuz you could barely walk to the subway station after I fingered you last night? You came so hard, didn't you baby?”

他们真的得停止在公众场合谈论他们的性生活。

事实上Tarjei知道这儿是喜剧中心最著名的《每日秀》演播室，在Jon Stewart退休后节目的热度有所降温，但依然是纽约最吸引人的现场表演之一。更何况申请成为节目录制现场的观众是完全免费的，他之前也打算抽空参加。只不过每天200张不到的门票简直比抢银行还难，官网上的预约一直排到了圣诞冬歇之后。

“你搞到票了？”他漫不经心地问，Herman嬉皮笑脸地摇摇头，“那你让我来干嘛？而且我更喜欢Stephen Colbert。”

“因为每天还有一定量的退票，先到先得。你看，一点多就有人开始排队了，要到下午五点才发放门票，不拖个人来陪我排队多闷啊，你还可以去帮我买咖啡，虽然有点远……”

他气得吹胡子瞪眼，把他骗来还想让他跑腿儿？没门！最后还是Herman妥协了，Tarjei气呼呼地咬着男人从隔壁赛百味买来的三明治，好像里面夹的是挪威人的肉。

排在他们前面的人不多，有人玩了一会手机就开始抱怨室外没有充电插头，有人捧着Kindle安静地看书，有人在屁股下垫了张封面头条是伍迪艾伦性侵丑闻再掀波澜的纽约邮报席地而坐，有人在讨论昨晚尼克斯输给篮网的球赛。Tarjei打量着每一个人，从年轻到年迈，从优雅的中产阶级到穿优衣库羽绒服的大学生，大家好像都有非常正当的理由在星期一下午站在这儿浪费时间。

也许这也是纽约的迷人之处。朝九晚五和8x5远不是这座不夜城完整的形态，有人做着24x7随时待命的工作，有人只在星期一休息，有人上两节课就能缠他一整天。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，在交换Spotify歌单时共享一副耳机，然后没心没肺地嘲讽对方的音乐品味。他给Herman看了2011年Stephen Colbert客串音乐剧Company的片段，到他最喜欢的唱段时情不自禁地跟着哼唱起来；而Herman给他看了Mac Miller第一张录音室专辑里主打歌Party On Fifth Ave.的MV，唱到嗨时模仿起里面的舞蹈，在他屁股后面无耻地顶胯。

“You're gross.”

在周围无聊的排队人群被Herman带动起来之前，Tarjei果断制止了这场不合时宜的尬舞。条件是他答应和那个毫无品味的Belieber一起看喜剧中心前两年播的贾斯汀比伯吐槽大会，当然是用对方的手机流量。他以为吐槽比伯应该不至于太难看，结果演变为边看边听Herman解释了一大堆关于比伯的各种八卦。他得承认，排除那些下流的笑话，比伯似乎也没那么糟。

于是他不顾理智发出的警告，看完了整场吐槽大会，有好几处都忍不住笑了出来。Herman别提有多得意了，他翻了个白眼，非要对方去五条街之外的Dunkin' Donut给他买甜甜圈。

“要是我迟到了怎么办？五点钟发放门票时，每个人都必须到场，不允许带领。”Herman瞄了眼时间，五点差二十，一整个下午就这样虚度了，而Tarjei几乎没察觉到时间的流逝。

“那你最好从现在开始就用跑的。”

他居然真的跑着去又跑着回来了，暗金色的长发在风中舞动，隔着两条街就能看到。当粉色的纸盒送到他手上时，排在他们后面的一对情侣正在窃窃私语，女孩显然非常羡慕他手里新鲜出炉的甜甜圈，这让Tarjei没来由的有些脸红。一晃神，手上已经咬过几口的甜甜圈遭到了某人的偷袭。那个小偷笑起来时满脸的褶子，甜蜜的嘴角还沾着几粒彩虹糖，到底有什么好看的啊？

Tarjei扶着额头，一脸的挫败感。

经常漫长的等待和安检，他们终于走进了《每日秀》的录影棚内，Trevor Noah远不及Jon Stewart的人气，但现场也蛮有趣的。开场白和固定的吐槽栏目之后，当天的嘉宾也登场了——幸好现场尖叫的不止他一个人，否则Tarjei真的没脸见人了。

“你不知道今天的嘉宾是Nathan Lane？”坐在他右边的陌生人也兴奋得从椅子上站起来。那是Tarjei最崇拜的百老汇演员之一，不是追星那种喜欢，是发自内心欣赏对方的演技和长达三十几年戏剧名人堂级的演艺生涯。他试图向Herman解释这种崇拜之情，对方只是笑笑，“我知道，只看脸的话你喜欢的是Thomas Sadoski那种吧。”

这个家伙是怎么知道所有他喜欢的百老汇演员的？除非他翻遍了Tarjei五年前开始用Facebook以来所有的点赞和评论。

从对方欠揍的表情来看，Tarjei猜得没错。上帝啊，他爱上了一个跟踪狂。

整个节目录制结束已经快七点了，他嗓子叫哑了，连心跳都还停留在近距离听Nathan Lane说话时激动不已的状态。所以Herman拖着他走回上西区他还挺配合的，等他意识到自己滔滔不绝地聊了半天两届托尼奖音乐剧最佳男主的获得者，人已经坐在一家中餐馆里等待点餐了。

那是一间很小的餐馆，午市时必须跟陌生人拼桌那种。此时顾客不多，但狭小的桌子下面Herman的腿轻而易举地就插在他双腿间，在他点番茄豆腐时顶了一下表示不满，而点宫保鸡丁时则顶了两下。别问他怎么知道这其中的差别，反正他的小兄弟隔着牛仔裤接收到的信号既是如此。

Tarjei花了九牛二虎之力才确保吃完饭站起来时，下半身没有支起让人尴尬的小帐篷。

那天晚上，在几乎把他们都榨干的性爱之后，他贴在Herman耳边悄声说了谢谢。他可以在“纽约客必做的99件事”的清单上又划掉一项。


	7. Chapter 7

大都会是Tarjei最喜欢的博物馆，因为在纽约花一美元连一片99美分的披萨都买不到（该死的税），却可以走进世界顶级的博物馆畅游一整天。

他倒要看看Herman会怎么狡辩才能说服他放弃上东区的大都会而选择上西区的自然历史博物馆。要知道他现在没有学生证，连十几美元的学生票都买不了。

“因为我有年票，两个人都不要钱。”

没事谁会买自然历史博物馆的年票？他以为他是三个孩子的爹吗？得了吧，肯定是那混蛋的诡计，指不定用这招骗过多少姑娘小伙。

“等一下，那是不是意味着你想要三个孩子？我没意见，只要……你肯让我搞大你的肚子。”衣冠楚楚的家伙在他耳边低声说着下流话。“哈哈，你的笑话一点都不好笑。”

那个自信满满的家伙挽着他的手，像王子带着他的舞伴走进城堡一样熟门熟路地走到接待台，掏出了传说中的年票。“下午好，Tømmeraas先生。两位？”工作人员刷过卡后惊讶的语气让Tarjei摸不着头脑，“您终于带朋友来逛博物馆了，要知道我们的年票还有很多优惠，不仅两人都可以免费参观常规展区，特别展区的木乃伊也没问题，在纪念片商店和咖啡馆还有指定的折扣。记住，所有的优惠对两人都有效！”

这一连串推销辞让Tarjei耳朵都快红了。而Herman像是知道他在想什么，一脸的坏笑。

“我知道你在想什么，闭嘴。”  
“我可什么都没说。”

他忍不住问：“你真的没带别人来过博物馆？”

“只有你，宝贝。”Herman在他唇边啄了一口，笑意从那好看的嘴角传染到他脸上。谁能想到住上西区的花花公子像个纯情小子，约会只逛博物馆？

这样的想法让Tarjei没来由地觉得很性感，所以刚通过罗斯福圆形大厅的长颈龙骨架，他就把Herman推进最近的洗手间，给他火辣的男朋友来了个火辣的口活。中间有一群小学生闯进来，Herman靠在隔间的门背后示意他停一下，Tarjei才不理会，他把对方含到更深的地方，还故意用湿漉漉的眼神望着头顶的男人。

勾人的琥珀色眼眸里因为自己燃起无声的火焰，他喜欢这样的Herman。

“免费带你来自然历史博物馆就能得到一个口活吗？那我要天天带你来。”他把Herman的东西吞进去时，那家伙还想得寸进尺，结果吃了他一肘子，装疼的样子跟真的似的。

星期三午后的太阳透过玻璃窗晒得人懒洋洋的，他们不赶时间，也没有特别的目的。Tarjei对动物标本和化石没太大兴趣，倒是Herman偏爱人文有关的展品，他们在毛利人渔船和维京海盗船的展厅驻足许久，仔细听解说器介绍不同船只龙骨构造的区别。最后才来到博物馆面积最大的海洋生物厅，游客已经不多了。

“你看过这个电影吗？”Herman指着一个奇怪的模型问他，黑漆漆的，好像是一只红色的巨型乌贼缠绕着一头抹香鲸。他没听明白，这和电影有什么关系？

看他不解的表情，那家伙才悻悻地说纽约本地导演Noah Baumbach的自传片是以这个标本命名的，电影里的主人公曾站在标本前思考人生。“我以为你会喜欢那种类型的片子，失能的家庭，困惑的青春，自尊和谎言，还有十六岁时Jesse Eisenberg的卷发。”

Tarjei没见过这么拙劣的讨好。他想笑，又想拥抱眼前这个愚蠢的有钱人，独占他，不让别人知道他对他的好。

他晃了晃手机屏幕，“我刚搜了一下剧照，Jesse Eisenberg在那部电影里拉直了头发。”对方嘟囔着见鬼，然后两人都笑得前仰后倒。

“我以为你会带我去东村那种只有一个厅的文艺院线看Harmony Korine二十岁写的 _Kids_ ，你知道，曼哈顿背景的青少年片，夏天的滑板公园，漂亮的姑娘，酒精、毒品、性。”Tarjei不甘示弱地说，不就是纽约的电影梗嘛，他也会玩。

“你看过 _Kids_ ？”面对男人的反问，他也学着对方挑了挑眉。“我听了你上周推荐的Mac Miller，发现他的第一张混音带 _K.I.D.S_ 就是致敬这部同名电影的，刚好Netflix上有，就看了。挺有意思的，而且二十几年过去了，里面讲的话题一点都没过时。”

“你搜了我喜欢的歌手？”又不是多难搜。“听了我喜欢的音乐？”别说的那么奇怪。“还看了启迪音乐的电影？”Herman嘴角的弧度越来越明显，好像Tarjei做了什么让他十分开心的事。

“你可别太得意，我只是刚刚开始听Mac Miller的第一张专辑。”说话时Tarjei几乎藏不住两颊的小括号。

在海洋生物厅巨大的蓝色穹顶下，他们闲聊着全世界最有趣的话题。三十米多长的蓝鲸标本悬在头顶，伴随着模仿海底世界的奇幻灯光，让周遭的一切看起来像是魔幻的梦境。要不是闹钟响起，Tarjei愿意在这座无聊透顶的上西区博物馆里呆上一整天。

“Can we have another quickie before you go?”在他耳边的低语带着让人无法抗拒的诱惑，Tarjei也很想要，可是五点半前他必须赶到剧院准备晚上的演出。

“不行，我得走了。”在他腰侧流连的手指让人分神，“不过……你说你朋友想约我们一起去打保龄球？告诉他我下周一有空。”

“对我就没空么？”他以前怎么不知道酷酷的Tømmeraas先生这么黏人，“定义‘以前’。”男人还不依不饶。

“两个月前，准确说是69天前，在我踏上去Washington Heights参加那个哥大派对的地铁之前——在我喜欢上你之前。”

Herman半咬着嘴唇，面露笑意，他像一头刚成功捕获猎物的花豹，该死的性感。

“我也喜欢你，Tarjei Sandvik Moe！”

他离开时没有回头看，只是朝身后比个中指。在博物馆里告白实在太肉麻了，Herman的话让他头脑发热，完全忘了是自己先说的“喜欢”。


	8. Chapter 8

所谓星期一的约会，其实是星期天的午夜。有个家伙可谓毫无耐心，尽管没见面的这四天，Tarjei已经跟Herman进行了三次Skype“长谈”。他说他连演两场戏很累了，“那让我看你刷牙吧……要我看你翻半个小时的白眼也行。”

简直没救了。

后来Tarjei在Skype连线还没挂断时就睡着了。醒来后手机的电池只剩2%的电量就是最直接的证据，“你应该在我睡着之后就挂掉！”他跟Herman抱怨，对方却理直气壮地说：“我要验证一下你是不是只有和我睡时才打呼噜、流口水、踢被子。”

“那你去找别人睡啊。”  
“不行，我怎么能让你再去祸害别人？我心地那么善良，跟你睡这么艰巨的责任还是让我一个人承受吧。你知道，漫画里超级英雄都是默默地承受一切。”

挂了电话Tarjei想立刻就去睡那个油嘴滑舌的混蛋，可他还有周日的两场秀。

约好的保龄球馆就在剧院区，他下了戏走路五分钟就到了，不用说，他知道这些都是Herman细心考虑过的。他到的时候Cengiz和他女朋友纷纷向他祝贺，原来来之前他们都去看了秀。

“是Herman买票逼我们去看的。”长发男生跟他打趣，他知道这是玩笑话，还是有点不好意思。周末晚场的票价比平时还贵，三张内场票随便要四位数。“圣诞节前你也来看我们的表演吧。”他欣喜地点点头。

“Herman呢？他没跟你们一起来吗？”  
“噢，小甜心，你的罗密欧跑去51街趁打烊之前给你买，我引用一下‘Tarjei最喜欢吃的龙虾三明治，因为还在长身体，连两场秀之后的夜宵需要补充优质蛋白质，不能总吃汉堡和薯条’。说真的，你们俩可爱得我快吐了。”

Cengiz的女朋友掐了他一把，“别理他。我是Maiken。”漂亮大方的挪威女孩礼貌地跟他打招呼。

Herman赶来的时候Cengiz他们已经打了几局，Tarjei有点困，就坐在一边看。见到那个显然因为奔跑而上气不接下气的家伙，他才笑着站起来给对方一个拥抱。

“你怎么不玩？累了吗？先吃点东西。”

他怎么好意思一个人吃，可是Cengiz和Maiken在一旁使劲挥手，“哦不，我们绝对不吃。”理由是？“三明治里的腌黄瓜有股恋爱的酸臭味。”

等他吃完，Cengiz凑过来跟他说：“抱歉上次见面时……”Tarjei想起开演之夜因为一张门票而经历的种种波折，“不，你没错，本来该说抱歉的人就是我。”

“He's head over heels for you, you know that right? Herman has been my best friend since we were 12, please don't break his heart.”

Tarjei点点头。他很少跟人自来熟，但他喜欢Herman的朋友们。

“嘿，你们在聊什么？没人看到我刚才的全中？真过分！”大型黏人动物又开始了，“非要我使出绝技？看好了！”

Herman手里已经抓起另一只球，可那双诱人的桃花眼一直盯着他，Tarjei还在想对方到底要看到什么时候才肯转过身好好打球。谁料Herman就这样背对着球道，几个舞蹈般的后滑步，他几乎没看清保龄球是怎么倒着扔出去的，所有球瓶都应声而倒，又一个全中！左右球道都有人跟着喝彩。

从始至终Herman的眼神都没离开过他，他也没有错过男友嘴角那一抹得意的坏笑。Tømmeraas先生也许是世界上最爱显摆的男朋友，但他是他的，他喜欢就行。

背打全中，Cengiz也加入了庆祝的行列。两个好友随着球馆里的音乐开始摇摆，随意的舞蹈动作却充满节奏感，两人的默契颇让人羡慕。两个大男生帅气的舞姿很快吸引了不少围观的目光，尬舞两人组更停不下来了。

“你也喜欢看Herman跳舞吧。”Maiken仿佛在陈述一个事实，Tarjei点点头，“他们从12岁起就在一起跳舞了，然后同时收到了Juilliard的录取通知书，要知道舞蹈系每年的录取率还不到5%。”

明知这很愚蠢——他忽然有点妒忌Cengiz，显然他认识Herman的时间比自己长得多，他大概知道Herman喜欢过的每个男生（或女生），他还和Herman一样跳舞跳得那么好，他们一定有很多共同语言。而Tarjei因为每晚都要演舞台剧，甚至抽不出时间去陪Herman看纽约芭蕾舞团的秋季新剧目，尽管演出地点就在林肯中心的David H. Koch剧院，Cengiz和Herman大概下课后就可以顺便去看。

仔细算起来，除去Tarjei的每周八场秀和Herman的上课排练，他们彼此重叠的空闲时间其实并不多。除了周一，每次Herman结束排练匆匆忙忙地赶来见面，Tarjei却总是因为晚上的演出呆不久，更别说一起吃饭。而到周末他甚至连白天的时间几乎都无法和Herman共享，等舞台剧结束回到家往往都快午夜了，就像今晚的四人约会，完全是Herman和他的朋友们在迁就Tarjei的时间表。

虽然Herman总能找到时间和他腻在一起，但Tarjei知道那远远不够，他以为自己很忙很累就可以心安理得地被Herman宠着，他根本是个自私鬼。

他们去过了自然历史博物馆，第N次在中央公园里踩到狗屎，深秋河滨公园的冷风也吹过了，连没什么人会去的纽约历史学会——传说中纽约的第一个博物馆他们也去了，两次。Tarjei觉得自己对上西区的了解程度远远超过了他所住的Hoboken，可还不够。

四人一直玩到凌晨两点多保龄球馆快关门才离开，Cengiz和Maiken去了地铁站，Tarjei则和Herman一起往西75街的公寓走。

“你星期四下午有空吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我们去看电影好吗？”

Herman和他十指交缠的手似乎因为兴奋而握得更紧了，手心传来的温度暖暖的。Tarjei提议去林肯中心的电影社团看马斯楚安尼的影展，因为那是难得在下午播放的场次。

“真的？你愿意花十几美元去看那些老掉牙的黑白电影，《甜蜜的生活》还是《意大利式离婚》？”

真的。实际上Tarjei根本不在意看什么电影，他只是想和Herman呆在一起。

“你确定你不想看最新的《星球大战》？你知道我们学校对面那家AMC就有IMAX屏幕，我有学生券，13美元兑换一张。”Herman打量他的眼神好像看到了外星人。

不，他不想去电影院看最新的动作大片。他想融入Herman的生活，如果Herman每天在林肯中心的各种演出场地之间穿梭，他也要赖在林肯中心，走他每天走过的楼梯，坐他课间坐过的长椅，看他曾经看过的老电影，侵占他的一切包括他呼吸的空气。

就像Herman说要让他爱上上西区，其实那个混蛋早就做到了。只不过对方不知道，Tarjei爱上的是有Herman Tømmeraas的上西区。

十一月底半夜三更的在外面走了半天，回到公寓Herman立刻去浴室里放热水。Tarjei没有像往常一样倒在沙发里，非要赖半天等Herman来抱他，才肯去洗澡。他把两人的大衣挂好，就跟在男人身后进去了。溅起的水花弄湿了Herman白衬衫的衣袖，Tarjei没来由地口干舌燥，于是他把男人顺势推倒在浴缸里，让衬衫变得全透明。

他扯掉牛仔裤和T恤，赤身裸体地爬到Herman腿上，从指尖开始吻起，手臂上的汗毛，然后是男人性感的胸膛，隔着湿透的衬衫轻轻啃咬，再一路向下，在体毛快要消失的内裤边沿稍作停留，弯下腰大胆地勾勒出雄伟的形状，直到把对方全部含进去，满心只想着讨好那个总是用顽劣的俏皮话掩盖对他的关心的家伙。紧贴在一起身体像发烧一样灼热，每一寸都患上了以对方命名的皮肤饥渴症。而Herman的手指也没闲着，借着热水很快就让他膝盖发软。

“进来……Herman，求你了。我想要你……”

他被男人深深地侵犯着，浴缸里的热水似乎放多久都不会满。手指紧紧地攀附在那宽厚的后背，他想起Cengiz曾经因为他在Herman身上留下的抓痕叫他小野猫。无名的妒火让汹涌的欲望无处宣泄，他想拥有Herman的全部。被Herman射在里面时，Tarjei自私地再次在对方身上留下自己的痕迹，指尖几乎嵌入滚烫的皮肤，仿佛能触摸到他的心跳。

是否像自己的心跳一样，只要和Herman在一起就像夏日里的惊雷，在即将来临的冬天依然轰鸣不止。


	9. Chapter 9

Tarjei不知道Herman是怎么做到的：把他折腾到凌晨四点多（说是清理，又狠狠地要了他一次，被Herman从后面……半夜任何一点声音似乎都被放大了，男人不得不捂住他的嘴，因为实在是太深了），然后在星期一早上准时去上课。等他睡饱了慢悠悠地起来，桌上还有准备好的早餐。

“也许下次我也应该开一夜的Skype，看看你到底是人类还是不需要睡觉的吸血鬼。”他一边舔手指上的花生酱一边用另一只手给Herman发消息。“我不认为吸血鬼能给你像我这么棒的口活，宝贝，考虑到他们的尖牙什么的。”

他笑得像个傻瓜，手机差点掉到地上摔成两半。还没等他回复，Herman又发了一条消息来，“我们得谈谈，中午见。”

听起来不像什么好消息，但Tarjei实在想不出几个小时前还在疯狂做爱的他们有什么问题。

他还是去了66街等Herman下课，正午的天气很适合坐在中央公园里吃刚买的玉米卷，“说吧，我昨晚是又流口水还是又踢被子了？”Herman被他逗笑了，不过很快表情就严肃起来，Tarjei开始真的担心了。

“谈谈”从Herman的道歉开始，因为昨晚一时的意乱情迷，谁都没在意安全措施。“我一整个星期都想着你，所以……我失控了，对不起。”年长的家伙似乎想一人揽过所有责任，Tarjei不得不打断他，强调当时两人都默许了，他自己也有责任。如果不是气氛不太恰当，他差点说出实话，他喜欢那样，两人完完全全向对方敞开，身体和灵魂的完美契合。

“我知道我们之间并没有说过，嗯，但我……”  
“我们之间没有说过这段关系到底算什么，但你和我显然都把这当做唯一性的交往。”

Herman一脸不可思议的表情，像是不敢相信Tarjei竟然说出了口。其实他自己都很惊讶，这根本不像他平时会说的话。可能是因为昨晚，也许是Herman背身打保龄球时一直冲他笑的某个瞬间，Tarjei终于认清了这段从他一句糟糕的搭讪开始的关系，对于自己到底意味着什么。之后Herman点了点头，坦陈从第一次到现在除了Tarjei没有别的床伴。

他突然很想问“之前呢？”又咬着嘴唇咽了下去。他连Cengiz都要嫉妒，有些事还是不知道为好。

结果Herman却直接说：“之前我都有做安全措施，去年的体检报告也没有任何异常。我觉得应该和你说清楚，然后……”

他明白对方的出发点是对彼此都负责，所以答应了两人一起去做检查。Herman已经预约好了，两人静静地坐在诊所门口等待叫号。坦白说，气氛有点尴尬，因为信任和感情从来不是对等的，更不用说他们是从一个谁都不知道有没有明天的夜晚开始的。

在确定自己爱上Herman不到二十四小时，Tarjei发现他仅仅迈出了第一步，爱情中还有很多未知的考验，好的和坏的，甜蜜的和痛苦的，轻松的和困难的。问题不会自己解决，总要有个人，最好的情况是两个人，同时付出努力。至少Herman提出和他一起面对，等待STD检查的这件事，并不算多羞耻。

“我觉得我们俩好像在演一出《周六夜现场》的滑稽剧。”Tarjei轻轻肘了一下Herman的手臂，对方问他为什么。

“I've just had the best sex of my entire life and now we're sitting here like an old married couple, seeking spouse counseling or some shit.”

说完两人同时笑了出来，“The best sex, huh?”Herman难掩一脸的得意，Tarjei就知道不能让那家伙太得意，下次做的时候肯定会被调侃。

分别检查结束之后，医生通知他们星期四出结果，并非常委婉地建议这三天暂停有接触的性生活。“不就三天嘛，我看起来有那么饥渴？”Herman故作夸张地反问，Tarjei很快亲了他一口，“这不怪你，谁让我是人见人爱的丹麦王子哈姆雷特呢？”

他们真的忍了三天。终于到了星期四，Tarjei几乎快把手机屏幕盯穿了，终于在出门看电影前收到了诊所寄来的邮件，看到一排整整齐齐的Negative总算放心了。

想给Herman打电话可是已经快迟到了，上了PATH信号又奇差无比，最后Tarjei从地铁站出来一路狂奔才按时赶到林肯中心。只见那人穿着标志性的宽大帽衫，一只脚倚在电影社团门口，手里玩着手机，一副吊儿郎当的样子，好像一点都不着急。

“你怎么不跟我打电话？唔……”被揽着腰吻个正着。好吧，这也算报喜讯的一种方法，Tarjei勉强接受。

电影名字还没出来身边那个家伙就坐不住了，趁黑毛手毛脚的。Tarjei不甘心被撩得全身发热，也把手伸进对方的裤子拉链里。在手心里又烫又硬，一只手都快握不住了。身体的记忆最是诚实，他记得男人的形状、硬度和味道，记得被满足时无尽的欢愉，记得床单快被抓破时难以抑制的激情。

“I wanna get inside you, baby.”

Herman好看的嘴唇在他耳边继续点火，Tarjei只能祈祷林肯中心洗手间的隔音效果比自然历史博物馆好一点。

他们一前一后溜进最里面的隔间，这次不需要再讨论安全套了，润滑也只是草草用唾液代替。这样不好，他知道，Herman也知道，可是没人能停下来，结果出来之前昨天他自己用手已经弄过两次了，脑子里全是Herman的模样。现在他被Herman压在墙上，一只腿被抬高，进入的过程很不顺利，“操，才三天没碰你就紧成这样。”

他简直怀疑Herman是不是故意的，一起去做检查就是为了这样不戴套直接干他。因为实在太他妈爽了。

他们回到座位上时，电影里的男女主人公还没上床呢。

电影散场后Herman认出几个同学，艺术生在一起的话题无外乎是最近的排练和演出。Tarjei插不上话，也不恼，就站在剧院门口，手插在口袋里，一边吹口哨一边踱来踱去。

“你在哼什么？”  
“没什么。”

他不会承认过去几天无聊的时候偷偷练了几段Mac Miller的饶舌歌词，对于训练有素的百老汇演员来说，这本是小菜一碟，何况Tarjei也不是真的讨厌嘻哈饶舌。但Herman的同学似乎没有离开的意思，有人开始起哄，有人从背包里拿出Macbook用混音软件现场给他配上鼓点节奏，Tarjei也不再扭捏，大大方方地来了段B-BOX，紧接着又表演了饶舌。开始他还担心在艺术生面前会不会显得班门弄斧，后来Herman和另一个梳脏辫的男生也加入了即兴表演，随着简单的节奏摇摆身体，大家都玩得很尽兴。

末了Herman突然抱着他的腰将他高高地举起，被抛起的瞬间他以为完蛋了，但那双强壮的手臂又牢牢将他接住，落地时他整个人斜倚在男人臂弯里。这算什么乱七八糟的，街舞和现代舞的结合？一仰头，那张笑起来能融化冰川的脸就在眼前。

Tarjei在Herman眼睛里看到了自己为这个男人神魂颠倒的模样。

“你状态不错嘛，看起来我不用为圣诞节前的表演减肥了。”前次他来林肯中心找Herman时遇到的那个女生出现在围观的人群里，看样子她是Herman下次表演的舞伴，但Tarjei还是听不懂她的话。

“No offense, Emily. But my boyfriend is light as a feather. I can carry him to the end of the world.”

他这才明白男人的意思，自己明明和对方一样高，谁要他抱了？Tarjei赶紧挣脱熟悉的怀抱，也不顾上脸红得快冒烟了。

说起表演，他们剧组被选中参加下周四的梅西感恩节游行，到时候会在34街先驱广场进行户外表演。

“你下周有计划吗？”  
“哇噢，我喜欢这个充满侵略性的新Tarjei，这周的约会还没结束又在约我了，麻烦你能转告以前的Tarjei说我要和他分手么？因为我已经爱上了新的Tarjei。”

“你知道你没被打只是因为长了张特别、特别好看的脸对吧？”他翻了个白眼，“感恩节游行，你想来看我的演出吗？”

“不，我要去膜拜你的演出。”Herman亲吻着他的手指，英俊的脸笑得像个傻瓜。


	10. Chapter 10

Tarjei从来没有在早上参加过带妆表演，虽然今年这出新戏已经演了上百遍，他还是有点紧张。更何况要在梅西门口临时搭的舞台上进行露天表演，提前走位时就看到周围已经摆了四五个CBS的直播机位。

“那今晚就住我那儿吧。”周三晚上演出后，Herman意外开车去剧院接他，所谓的理由简直是胡说八道，“我会让你好好放松，以最佳状态迎接明天的全美直播。”虽说回公寓走路也就二十分钟，但显然Herman一分钟都不想浪费。

洗完澡坐在床上互相吹头发是Tarjei最喜欢在这栋他曾经讨厌的上西区公寓过夜的原因。Herman对他的金色卷发有种偏执的迷恋，每次都趁半湿的时候把他梳成不一样的造型，蜜色的头发从饱满的额头往一侧梳，服帖地叠在耳后，像极了黄金时代电影里的男主角。偶尔还是会有几缕不听话的卷发翘起来，显得脂粉气十足，Tarjei不喜欢，Herman却爱不释手，“真想看你在舞台上演王子”，在他耳畔留下近乎虔诚的讨好，弄得他总是浑身发热。男人粗大的手指从发根抚向发梢，总能让他舒服得叫出声，还好有吹风机的噪音掩盖过去。今晚也不例外，他合上眼，身体迎合着Herman手指的动作，恨不得整个人都融化在对方怀中。

轮到他给对方吹头发，Tarjei自认挺温柔的，但没几下Herman就不干了，“别摸了，再摸我就硬了。”

“真的？”他一时玩心大起，伸手到对方宽松的四角裤之间试探。还没等抓住，反被Herman按倒在床上，从背后像汤勺贴着甜点勺一样紧紧地抱住，又粗又硬的大家伙就直挺挺地顶在他屁股上。

“我不想让你明天起不来去参加全美直播。”  
“自大狂。”

被男人咬住耳肉，让他的责骂听起来像是在撒娇。Herman湿热的唇舌游走在他颈后，为了明天的演出白天他特意去剪过头发，发尾刚被剃过那一块本来就有点刺刺的，被这么一弄更是酥痒不止。越是缩着脖子躲，身后的家伙越是咄咄逼人，Tarjei甚至能听到吸吮的水声。手指也不老实，在他腰眼附近不停地使坏，刚泡过热水澡的身体在对方的抚弄下变得软绵绵的，毫无抵抗之力——又或许是他也享受其中。

“I thought about fucking you all night long, making you so wet, my cums dripping everywhere. You want that, babe? Shoot my hot seeds when I'm balls deep inside you.”

他想要得发疼。说着男人就把那滚烫的东西插进他腿间，就着侧躺的姿势发起攻势。Tarjei几乎是下意识地夹紧了双腿，极少碰到的大腿根不断被对方戳弄着，火辣辣地像是要磨出火花。自己早已勃起的东西则落入对方掌心，只要一低头就能看到粗壮的手指在粉色的器物上套弄。Tarjei没来由地口干舌燥，刚张开嘴，就被男人用另一只手堵住了。他像是找到甘泉的旅人，含着Herman的手指，任由对方在他嘴里模拟着身下的动作，色情到了极点。

“给我，Herman……”他急切地在对方怀里扭动着身体，不知道自己到底要什么。“嘘，宝贝。乖，我的小王子。”

他在男人一声声甜到发腻的爱称中失去了所有意识，只剩下股间黏糊糊的触感。他们像两只贪得无厌的炎兽交缠在一起，背后的热源从里到外炙烤着身体，欲望之火驱走了冬夜的寒气，也烧进了彼此的血脉，被触碰到每一寸肌肤都能点燃燎原之火。

Herman的心跳声伴随着入睡的呼吸已平稳下来，他却满脑子都快爆炸了。他已经离不开这个男人了，Tarjei有点小小的不甘心。

当他从闹钟里醒来，Herman已经煮好了咖啡，撒满浆果的煎饼散发出诱人的香味。Tarjei揉揉眼睛，他还没去刷牙，所以跪在厨房的地板上扯开对方的睡裤，给Herman来个口活似乎是最符合这个宇宙运转法则的做法。

“要迟到的人可不是我。”男人舔着瓶口的蜂蜜，性感得像尊希腊雕像，Tarjei也吞下了口中的甜蜜。

最后他们一起出的门，因为感恩节游行的起点就在Herman公寓附近的77街，Tarjei只得一个人去赶开往中城的地铁。

只是分开一小会儿，他却恨不得整天都粘着Herman，“你要是不早点去抢位置就看不到我了。”上西区的花花公子夸下海口说会收买保安，让他们留个第一排的位置，等表演完要带他去Zagat排名第几第几的上西区餐厅吃感恩节大餐。

“Your money stinks. It won't buy my love.”  
“I don't need to, baby. You love me already.”

所以当Herman真的出现在人山人海的先驱广场离舞台最近的地方时，对Tarjei而言已经算不上惊喜了。对方冲他笑得像个偷吃到曲奇的坏蛋，要不是已经化好妆换好戏服等待上场，他差点要破功了。

因为电视转播需要，其它被邀请的百老汇秀多半留在各自的剧院上演。Tarjei他们剧组在现场露天的表演其实很短，但一上台他就感受到与平时舞台上不一样的活力，四周的观众离得特别近，包括那个一直用手机对准他拍的家伙。

他们表演了整部戏高潮部分的一段歌舞，台下的掌声和欢呼声犹如雷鸣般震撼。感谢观众时Tarjei特意走到Herman身边，手机上留下了以满天彩纸屑为背景热吻的他们。

“Tarjei! Tarjei!”

拥挤的人群中传来一个熟悉的声音，不是Herman纽约还有谁认识他？

David那颗浅金色的头凭借身高的优势挤到视线范围内时，Herman还搂着他的腰。天知道刚才他们接吻有没有被看到，Tarjei的心快跳到嗓子眼了。他一把撇开Herman的手，朝突然出现的死党走去。

“你怎么来了？也提前不告诉我。”  
“本来想圣诞节来看你的，你不是因为演出今年不能回家嘛。可是十二月的机票贵得吓死人你知道吗？我看到新闻说你们的秀要参加感恩节的游行，一举两得，还可以免费看秀，不然百老汇一张门票要好几百美元呢！走吧，我不介意去你们新泽西住一住。”

换做平时，Tarjei肯定会怼回去。可今天不一样。

“刚才那个搂着你的人是谁呀？个子不高，但还蛮帅的。”  
“喔……是个非常热情的粉丝，来看了好几次剧。找和我合影呢。”

他祈祷这番胡诌能瞒过David。说真的，像他这种背景板演员哪会有什么粉丝专门找上门。一紧张，转身才发现男人已经挤到他们附近了，从Herman不解的眼神来看，应该是听到了他和David的对话，正要开口问他，“我……”

“就是这位！”Tarjei赶紧打哈哈，“他也是挪威人，专程来看戏的，所以我才跟他合影。谢谢你喜欢我们的秀，我要跟我朋友先走了。再见！”

他拉着David头也不回地往停在33街临时当作更衣室的保姆车走去。Tarjei知道此时自己狼狈得像个逃兵，他就是逃兵，还是骗子、混蛋和胆小鬼。

这一切又怎么可能轻易躲过David的眼睛。等他们把曼哈顿热闹的人群抛在哈德逊河的对岸，回Hoboken的路上，好友一脸狐疑地瞪着他。

“挪威人？粉丝？你最好给我解释清楚，Tarjei。”

他不能。因为离开奥斯陆之前Tarjei仍老实地呆在柜子里，即使David似乎早有察觉，只是好友从未在他面前点破。他们可以开最下流的玩笑，但也一直尊重彼此选择分享的亲密和有所保留的隐私。

“别开玩笑了，Tarjei，你会让陌生人搂着你的腰然后一副要把你吃下去的架势在公共场合接吻？你知道我根本不在意的，上帝啊，这已经是二十一世纪的第17个年头了，你真的要告诉我，那个长得好看到人神共愤的家伙不是你的男朋友或别的什么同性恋用的称呼？连我都知道，要是愿意，你可以在挪威结婚，在美国也行啊。”

那三个字终于戳中了他，“David，够了。”

“是因为上次那个选角导演的话吗？”果然对方是最了解他的人，Tarjei长长地叹了口气，他连说出来的勇气都没有，只有点头默认。

从初中接触戏剧舞台以来，他在学校外结识了不少戏剧圈的前辈，其中不乏同类——Tarjei早就知道自己的性取向了。他总是谨慎地观察他们的言行举止，他也知道有些人在背后怎么谈论他们，当然也有更多的人并不在意。在奥斯陆这是个极小的圈子，哪怕再加上电视、电影演员，多多少少都会遇到认识的人。他从未觉得需要掩藏什么，但他也从来没说过什么。也许是因为他没有稳定的交往对象，出柜看起来还不到时候。

直到去年让他拿到奖的舞台剧之后，有个电视剧项目找上门，要他演个同性恋青少年的角色。选角导演开门见山的一番话，让Tarjei第一次对自身产生了怀疑。

“你知道，像你这样的直男，你不介意这样的称呼吧？演好了就能证明演技。而且大家都知道是在演戏，以后也不会影响你接其它戏，其实片方更愿意选择直男直女的演员。相反LGBT演员一旦出柜并接演同类型的角色，就会被钉上LGBT的标签，几乎不可能接到别的角色。戏剧可能稍微好点，但影视这一块目前就是这样。”

后来Tarjei以别的理由推掉了那个项目，但他一直没忘记这番话。他很想反驳对方，却发现自己的立场只是一厢情愿的空中楼阁。不止在挪威小得可怜的演艺圈，在美国也一样，也许百老汇不介意一个演员的性取向和其扮演的角色形象，但好莱坞绝对不会买账。

Tarjei的梦想是做一个全能的演员，他想演所有奇怪的、荒诞的、有趣的、木楞的、英俊的、丑陋的、讨人喜欢的、让人生厌的，任何和他自己不一样的角色，幻想自己也许有一天会成为Vanessa Redgrave那样的全满贯传奇演员。一想到假如自己性取向曝光，看似没什么区别人人平等，可今后只能演那一类的角色，他就想咒骂这个虚伪的世界。

David抱住他时，Tarjei才觉得快半年没见，再好的朋友之间也有些生疏了。他明白其中的原因，在他肯承认之前，另一个人的拥抱已经在他身上生下根，任他怎么甩，也甩不掉。

“如果你不想说，我不会强迫你。不过……也许你该跟那个‘粉丝’重新解释下，Tarjei，我不是瞎子，他看你的眼神，你应该很清楚，他对你……”

“我知道，我会去的。别担心。天啊，我都忘了问你什么时候到纽约的，行李呢？你要待几天？我得请你吃顿好的，除了火鸡之外随你选。”

好友的笑容让Tarjei暂时放松下来，今晚是感恩节，没有演出，他可以好好地陪David。

晚些时候跟父母Skype时，他们都说看了游行的电视直播，Tarjei演出的部分虽然也在其中，不过因为舞台上人数众多，父母也没怎么看清楚。“你那个朋友……”David戳了他一下。

“他叫Herman。”他比自己想像得还放不下对方。

“我看到表演时他一直对着你拍。也许你可以跟他要一下视频？你爸妈也很想看你呀。”

从游行表演结束他们都还没联系过对方，Tarjei尴尬得不知该怎么开口。本来这种事，不用他说，Herman肯定会准备好，也许在他们烛光晚餐时，对方会嬉皮笑脸地以一个手活作为条件，打开AirDrop跟他分享表演的视频。

而现在，他连在Facebook上给对方发消息都要犹豫半天。等他斟酌了几遍措辞终于发出去时，对方却似乎误会了他的意思。

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
“我不会把有你的视频或照片发到社交网络或给任何个人。如果你不放心的话，我可以立刻把它们全删了。”

他赶紧回复叫对方别删。都怪平时他很少用社交网络，其实谁都没说过，但也许Herman见他没主动发过两人的照片，所以即使私下拍过不少自拍和合影，也从未公开过。现在一提起视频，也难怪对方会那样想。

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
“then what do you want?”

一句简简单单的话，Tarjei却无法再回复。他不敢想象Herman有多失望，不，也许Herman恨他到已经不想再理他了。

他脑海里闪过无数种跟Herman解释的场景其实都错了。混乱之中，Tarjei忘了白天自己甩开Herman后，拉着David的手离开时亲密无间的样子，看起来并不像普通朋友。

凌晨时分，他们都没睡，David是倒时差，而他……摆在桌上充电的手机突然响起提示音，David顺手帮他拿了过来。黑夜中屏幕上显示出一条Facebook的好友状态提示： _Herman Tømmeraas: relationship status changed from "In a relationship" to "Single."_


	11. Chapter 11

Tarjei坐在大都会二楼的欧洲近代绘画展室里，看着David跟一个瑞典女孩在莫奈的《象鼻海岸》前正聊得火热，背后几十个游客围着《睡莲池的桥》拍照，工作人员不时地提醒禁止使用闪光灯。

并非每个人都对满墙的传世佳作感冒，抢手的长沙发上还坐着一个百无聊赖的小男孩，Tarjei跟他玩起了大眼瞪小眼的游戏。直到一位怀孕的女士朝这边走来，赶紧起身让座。他跟David说有点闷，到一楼的美国之翼大厅等他。

他最喜欢的博物馆头一次让他打不起精神。Tarjei望着斑驳的玻璃幕墙西面被一夜大雪覆盖的中央公园，不晓得对面的上西区现在是怎样的光景。

还来不及想那么多，David就来催他了。他们要赶在下午三点之前去53街排队，现代艺术博物馆周五的免费之夜绝对不容错过。David滔滔不绝地聊起对《星夜》的无限期待，Tarjei仿佛看到自己刚到纽约时的样子。这种感觉很奇怪，几个月前他也曾对这座城市的一切都充满新鲜和好奇，而现在他已经掌握了一次性刷MetroCard成功的秘诀，并习惯了在地铁里不与任何人交谈，甚至能够听清中央车站到时代广场的S号地铁报站员的蝙蝠侠式喉癌音。纽约全方面地浸入了他的生活，就像那个人一样。

Tarjei看得出死党好几次都想问他那件事怎么样了，但直到过完感恩节周末David要回奥斯陆了，他们谁都没有再提起见面那天的意外。他想跟David说谢谢，为对方说过的和没有说的话，留给他自行决定的空间，以及天气不好取消的自由女神像之行（那真的太无聊了）。但好朋友之间并不需要那么正式的感谢，最后在JFK的安检口分别时，他们只是和往常一样拥抱了一下。

“还记得你决定来纽约之前说的话吗？”Tarjei不解地望着对方，那时他兴奋得说了太多话。

“Someday is today.”

定义未来的决定从来不在虚无缥缈的“某天”，就在“今天”。

道理他都懂的，但逃避总是更容易。每周还是演八场秀，PATH的车厢还是那么挤，超市收银条上不同类型商品的税率还是搞不懂。剧院和公寓两点一线，说好听了是习惯，只有自己知道麻木的感觉，就是再也没有感觉。最兴奋的事无非是Netflix十二月的影视更新列表，拉上窗帘，挡住对岸曼哈顿的天际线，整个白天都用来煲剧也没有了负罪感。给外卖付小费时，就告诉自己反正天寒地冻也没人会再去中央公园吃午饭。

才一个星期连Netflix都快不能满足他了，天天煲剧煲到剧荒。Tarjei百般无奈之下开始看纪录片，搜了一些与纽约相关的，然后意外看到一部讲述九十年代东西岸嘻哈音乐人世仇的片子，诸如The Notorious B.I.G.和2Pac之类曾经在Herman的Spotify列表里看到的名字接连出现在屏幕上。好奇之下他一个人去了嘻哈乐的发源地哈莱姆，本来想看看传说中的洛克公园，按图索骥一直走到了155街，才发现离第一次去Washington Heights参加那个哥大派对的地点只有一街之隔。他以前没在白天来过这片区域，记忆中那人来时引擎的轰鸣声划破夜空，惊心动魄，又浪漫得无可救药，可现在眼前看到的却是老旧的社区中心和密集的廉租房。

双脚好像被钉在地上，无法向前走，又回不了头。

最后他只是绕着嘻哈乐和街头篮球的圣地匆匆绕了一圈，就钻进155街地铁站离开了。那里一片死寂，空荡荡的球场周围是枯黄的橡树，篮筐上挂着残破的铁链网，难以想像夏天时场上激烈的比赛和场下精彩的斗舞，伴随着空气中最地道的嘻哈乐——那个人一定很喜欢这里。

本来不该在81街下车的，自然历史博物馆的门票贵得让自己掏钱的Tarjei心疼不已。之前要不是那个人非要拖他去，他根本不喜欢那里。而现在他不知道还有哪里可以去，在海洋生物厅绕了几圈，假装偷听一个中学生参观团的领队讲解虎鲸如何通过团队协作猎杀体积几倍大的抹香鲸。

他想起和那个人在同一片蓝色穹顶下谈笑风生的午后，想来都是些无聊的话题，为什么那时他们都开心到博物馆关门还不想走？周围参观的游客一批又一批来了又走，在这座八百多万人口的城市，想要遇见一个人的几率也许比在第五大道捡到钱还低，回到陌生人的原点是那么容易。别说他只有一年时间，就算当一辈子的纽约客，也可能落得老死不相往来的结局。

要是经过66街时已经忘掉这个问题就好了。Tarjei望着背着各种乐器的音乐生从林肯中心进进出出，正犹豫不定时一转身就看到现代舞专业期末汇报表演的海报，上面穿白衬衫配黑背带搂着女舞伴的男舞者帅气逼人，一头暗金色的长发充满艺术家的气息。他拿出手机，见四下没人注意，赶紧偷拍了一张。

兜兜转转大半天，他想见的人就在里面。Tarjei拉起帽衫遮住半张脸，鬼使神差地朝舞蹈系的排练室走去。

Cengiz发现他时的表情好像想要揍他一顿，他想也许那是他自找的。对方只留下一句冷冰冰的“他不在”，Tarjei转身要走，又被叫住。

“你……听着，我不知道你们之间到底发生了什么，他什么都不肯说。不管谁对谁错，你们得谈谈。Herman现在应该在61街那家健身房，他最近玩命地练习，但愿是为了我们的期末汇报表演。”

跟对方道谢后他几乎一路小跑到那家健身房，一楼什么都看不到，他不得不假装对健身有兴趣走了进去。隔着前台的玻璃门，那个让他不知所措的家伙正背对着他，在器械区尽情地挥汗如雨。对方穿着再普通不过的黑色背心，饱满紧实的肌肉上覆着一层薄汗，性感得如同他的梦中情人。

现在才承认他的梦中情人叫Herman Tømmeraas似乎已经晚了。

他不敢进去，害怕打扰对方，更害怕惹对方生气。他可以解释，关于David，关于当面撒的谎，关于没对家人朋友出柜的原因，他相信对方也能理解——唯独解释不了自己的自私。

纽约像一个太过真实的美梦，百老汇更是至高无上的迦南美地，每一天活在云端的日子反而提醒着他这一切都是暂时的。他想当演员的未来之路还很遥远，未知的障碍和困难让他恐惧。他同样也不知道那个人的未来是什么样的，Juilliard距离行业金字塔的顶端很近，他想不出任何让对方离开纽约的理由。也许这就是他们人生中唯一交会的时点，再往后只会渐行渐远、天各一方。这不能怪他，十八岁时总是会矫情地想一些关于命运的话题，但谁也等不到二十八岁、甚至三十八岁，再来告诉现在的自己，别担心，会好的。

健身房热情的前台反反复复问了他好多问题，还让他填了会员申请表，他哪儿知道一天的饮食相当于摄入多少卡路里，瞎填了几项，眼神又粘到里面那个人身上。哪怕只有一个背影，这已经是一周多来他得到的最好的奖赏。

虽然常年演舞台剧也需要体力和耐力，但Tarjei从来没有做过这些专业的力量训练。他想起之前在林肯中心剧院外面，Herman轻而易举地就把他抛起来，还有舞蹈系那个叫Emily的女生不用减肥的调侃，原来那不是炫技。舞蹈演员所必须的修长苗条的身材，又得同时具备巨大的肌肉爆发力和超级灵活的身体协调性，没有日复一日的苦练和苛刻的饮食控制是不可能实现的。眼前这个男人近乎舞痴的职业态度让他不由地肃然起敬。

“Ta…Ta，Moe先生？”前台似乎叫了他很多次，等Tarjei回过神，健身房里的人似乎也察觉到门外的动静。他拔腿就跑，刚进门时被挂在衣帽架上的驼色大衣也忘了拿。

如果今晚回去被冻死的话，至少在死前他偷看到了上西区最好看的男人，比不穿衣服的还好看。

要是Tarjei早点意识到这种小偷小摸的想法是高烧在作祟的话，他也就不会在晚上的演出结束后晕倒在更衣室里了。

迷迷糊糊间他听到了同事们慌张的叫喊声，他知道自己被人抬着送进车里，Lyft司机特有的粉红八字胡装饰在晚上都那么醒目。然后是刺眼的光亮，还是去了医院，头疼得快炸开了，有人在问电话号码，他听不太清楚，也许他该关心下自己买的医保能覆盖哪些费用，再次晕过去之前，Tarjei想起自己一整天都忘了吃饭，下辈子一定不要当饿死鬼。

有什么东西离得非常近，因为他能感觉到似曾熟悉的热度，温暖得让人忍不住想靠得更近，又混杂着冷冽的空气，似乎刚从外面风雪交加的地方赶来，还有点儿润唇膏的薄荷味。他努力试图睁开眼睛，却又好像还在做梦，总也醒不过来，想大声地呼喊，嗓子哑得不像自己的，嘴唇也干裂发疼。

醒来的时候已经是凌晨三点了，病房里没有人，他按铃叫来了值班的护士，一开灯，这才看见他的驼色大衣就放在病床一角，手边摆放着一支常用的润唇膏。

“你很幸运，挪威男孩。我们找到了你的紧急联系人。”  
“我没有紧急联系人。”

Tarjei很确定偌大的纽约并不存在为他承担这份责任的人，他只是个暂时来这里追逐梦想的异乡客。

“我只知道他们通过你最近的医疗检查记录找到了一个联系邮箱，然后很快就来了一位英俊的绅士，噢上帝啊，他的眼睛可真迷人。也是挪威人对吧？我听到他和医生说话时的口音了。他把送你来的另外两个人都打发走了，然后为你的治疗费用开了支票，还确保我们把他的电话号码添加到你的紧急联系人资料里。我告诉他已经过了探视时间，他就走了。”

听到最后几个字Tarjei差点再次昏过去，他把失而复得的大衣捂在胸口，无奈地叹了口气。

“好了，现在你该好好休息。你已经退烧了，明早没有大碍就可以走了。”

那个人没说早上来接他吗？他想问，立马又忍住了。都怪那个人，他早就被宠坏了，居然愚蠢地以为这种事是理所当然的。所以这就是他们关系的写照吗？他没有意识到自己一直在向对方索取，贪得无厌地想要那个人的一切，却不肯付出哪怕最简单、最基本的东西。

双手插进大衣口袋，想要汲取哪怕一丝那个人残留的体温。结果掏出两张Juilliard的演出门票，和白天在林肯中心看到的海报一模一样。两张？Tarjei发现他甚至找不到能解答这个问题的人，问认识的人只会牵扯出更多他答不上来的问题。

陌生人才是纽约永恒的主题。

他叫住即将关灯离开的护士，“请问，你知道为什么有人要送我两张戏票吗？”

对方十分不解地看着他，“一般人都会送两张吧，请你和你的plus one一起看啊，伴侣或者男女朋友之类的。”

那个人以为他有别的plus one了。

笨蛋，傻瓜，蠢货，Tarjei在漆黑的病房里使劲睁大眼睛，以为这样眼泪就不会掉下来了。


	12. Chapter 12

Herman和Cengiz他们的表演是在星期一的晚上，这样的时间安排有点奇怪，不过考虑这相当于其他大学生的期末考试，Tarjei也没多想。只是庆幸自己刚好周一休息，至少能在圣诞节前再见对方一面。

其实病愈出院之后他也有机会去找Herman的。他盯着医院和保险公司寄来的结账单，除去保险，Herman还为他付了几百美元，首先想到的是通过PayPal还给对方，结果才转出去几分钟就被拒收了。没办法，只好跑去银行申请了一本支票簿，他以前从来没用过这玩意儿，连怎么用单词写完整的数字金额都要靠Google。然后两天之后UPS又把支票原封不动地退了回来，Tarjei挫败地望着自己的邮箱，看来只能等看表演那天拿给对方了。钱总是能让事情变得尴尬，一想到要当面和Herman谈钱就头疼。

他没有带西装来纽约，更不用说礼服，最后还是穿着他的驼色大衣去了林肯中心。一张票在门口剪了，还有一张依然在口袋里，他不敢去碰，好像会烫手一样。周围慢慢坐满了观众，等到开场时只有他右边的那个座位还空着，在只有百老汇一半左右座位数的中小型剧院里显得十分扎眼，空座另一边的人满脸疑惑地望着他，他赶紧假装没看到。

Juilliard的现代舞专业总共也就几十个人，表演分成八组，上下半场各四组。在接连“欣赏”了几组他看不懂的表演后，Tarjei跑到外面透了口气，他怕待会下半场Herman的舞蹈他也看不懂就糟糕了。

再回到场内，有个人竟然坐在他旁边的空位上。Tarjei一下子就急了，万一呆会被Herman看到他身边有人怎么办？本来对方就误会送了他两张票，这下更是百口莫辩。

“请你离开这个座位，这个座位是我的。”在众人面前他尽量保持克制，声音压得很低。对方扭过头来，看起来是个很年轻的男孩，圆圆的脸简直像高中生，但清秀的眉目间有种说不出的熟悉。“你一个人要两个座位？我看这里明明没人。”一张口就是浓重的挪威口音，见鬼！要是让Herman见到他带了同样是挪威人而且长得还有几分像Herman的“plus one”来看演出，那他真的完蛋了。

他赶紧掏出那张多余的门票，“我说了这个座位是我的，你没票是怎么混进来的？我，我要叫保安了！”对方也不甘示弱，“你这人可真不讲理，这个座位没人，难道就要一直空着浪费？”

Tarjei巴不得一直空着，只有这样才能让Herman相信他没有其它的交往对象，虽然这听上去蠢毙了，他又无法说出真正的原因。不晓得哪里突然冒出来这么个死皮赖脸的家伙，中场休息快要结束了，他不想闹出大的动静，得赶快想个办法把这人赶走。

“你叫啊！我也会叫人，你等着！”

他朝出口张望了半天，根本没有保安的影子，倒是等来了一个再熟悉不过的人。

像海报上走下来的Herman站在他面前，Tarjei差点忘记了呼吸。笔挺的白衬衫和紧身的黑西裤已经帅得让人移不开视线，半透明的布料下是他日思夜想的身体，宽肩窄臀，连收紧的袖口都让人浮想联翩；再加上两条复古背带勾勒出壮实的胸肌，他是来倾倒众生的吗？因为看得入神，他甚至忘了问表演即将开始对方为什么会出现在观众席，至于误不误会的，更是被抛到脑后。

“Teodor？我不是告诉你没票就在门口等我吗？”  
“那怎么行？爸妈专门让我过来代表全家看你的汇报表演。”

对话的内容让他彻底懵了，“你，我……他。我不认识他，是他自己跑来坐这里。他是？”

只见Herman久违地露出了笑容，“我忘了给你们介绍，这是我弟弟Teodor；Teodor，这位是我的朋友Tarjei。Teodor才刚到，我已经没有多的票给他了。”

他还没来得及跟那个不讲理的小屁孩握手言和，也来不及感叹Tømmeraas家的遗传基因有多强大，对方反倒恶人先告状。

“There it is. An empty seat, RIGHT HERE!”  
“Teodor, this seat is for Tarjei's date. Don't be a child, let's go.”

听到那个词，Tarjei的心脏好像被人猛扎了一下，而Herman嘴角勉强扯出的微笑更让他心疼不已。

“我是一个人来的，”他直直地盯着Herman的眼睛，像站在悬崖边的亡命之徒，祈求那双琥珀色的眸子能给他一个讯号，哪怕再微小的，他便有继续等下去的理由。

男人的表情似乎还在消化那句话的意思，小鬼却抢先开口，“听见没？这不就解决了，没人坐就我坐呗。也不知道刚才谁死咬着空位置不让人坐。”

“你确定？”Herman似乎以为他是让着Teodor，Tarjei尴尬地抿着嘴，点点头算是确认。

对方消失在通向后台的侧门后，他又偷瞄了几眼身边的人，这不是一般讨人厌的小鬼，而是Herman Tømmeraas的亲弟弟。这个事实也太难以置信了，除了写在对方脸上的DNA表达式，真是如假包换。

等Herman登台，Tarjei总算喘了口气，台上的那个人夺走了他百分百的注意力，一举一动都让他着迷。英俊的男舞者抱着白裙飘飘的女舞伴，他强有力的手臂环在她纤细的腰间，手指离女孩美好的胸部那么近，不仅是亲密的肢体语言，他们之间或深情或温柔的对视也是表演的一部分。他在激昂的音乐中将她高高举起，她的长发在旋转中飞舞，然后是象征死亡的坠落，男舞者托着她娇弱的脖颈，像引吭高歌的天鹅发出最后的悲鸣，他俯下身去似乎吻了她。重获新生的女舞者重新站起来，两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，每个动作的默契都像他们已经融为一体了，那么优美、那么动人。

胸口沉重得仿佛Herman是在他心尖上跳舞。

谢幕时Tarjei偷偷地抹掉眼角的液体，他不知道自己怎么了，这只是一场大三学生的汇报表演，他的理解可能完全是错的，这也没什么好较真的。

旁边递过来一块手帕，Tarjei下意识地说了谢谢，对上那双和Herman有七分像的眼睛，他忽然害羞起来。真是丢脸，跟一个小孩子脸红什么啊。

“你也去庆功会吗？我不认识路，我哥发消息说叫你带我去。”

他根本不想去什么庆功会，除了Herman，他谁都不认识。也许还有Cengiz，但对方揍他的可能性大过用身份证帮他买酒的可能性。现在却由不得他。

到了舞蹈系包场的酒吧，情况更糟，Herman一进来就叮嘱他看好Teodor，不能让小朋友喝酒。“等一下我来找你”，说完人就走开了。原来是叫他带小孩，Tarjei忍住没在Teodor面前翻白眼。

换了装的男舞者在人群中还是那么光彩夺目，也难怪，他那个节目赢得了整场表演最多的掌声，当之无愧是今晚的焦点，每个人似乎都在等着向他祝贺，手里的捧花都快抱不下了。

想起舞台剧开演之夜，剧组的同伴们都在后台庆祝，他偷偷和Herman在剧院外的小巷里交换着甜蜜而绵长的吻。而现在隔着大半个屋子喧闹的宾客，Tarjei只能远远地注视着那个早就让他心动的男人。

“他伤了你的心吗？我是说我哥。”这小鬼头知道他在说什么吗？震惊之余，Tarjei摇了摇头。“但你看起来就像被他伤透了心可还深深地爱着他。”男孩一板一眼的样子，说得跟真的一样。

是他伤了Herman的心，所以被“惩罚”坐在这里不准喝酒还要带小孩。他当然不能把真相说出来。

在酒吧里滴酒不沾呆了半个小时，Tarjei有点力不从心，这个夜晚发生了太多事，Herman的弟弟，Herman的表演，Herman听到他说“一个人”时的表情……他觉得比自己连演两场秀还累。这时Cengiz朝他和Teodor方向走了过来，他准备把带小孩的任务交给对方，自己该走了。

“你以为汇报演出为什么会安排在周一晚上？他一个月前就往系里跑了无数次，协调了所有的导师、同系的同学和学校场地的安排，却不肯说为什么。谁周一有空你心里最清楚，你今晚不好好跟他谈清楚哪儿都别想去！”

Tarjei自知理亏，剩下Teodor诧异地看着他俩。“快点去，这小孩现在归我管了。”Cengiz下了最后通牒，他只得灰溜溜地走开。

酒吧里满满都是人，他本想走到门口再给Herman发条消息让对方出来一下，结果那人似乎发现了他的举动，直接穿过人群跟了出来。

“如果你还要提医药费的事，就当我已经拒绝了。”Tarjei正在扣大衣的扣子，对方抢在他前面说，一点余地都没有。Herman没有去衣帽台取外衣，只穿着一件黑色的帽衫。

他们站在酒吧门口的十字路口，一个要走，一个没有留。

“我……”  
“如果是Cengiz叫你来跟我解释，你不用理他，也……不用解释什么。”

不是应该骂他、质问他、生他的气吗？怎样都可以。像是知道他开不了口，Herman却微笑着说。Tarjei裹紧身上的大衣还是抵挡不了雪夜的寒意，连他的解释都不想听，Herman是决定彻底忘记他了吧。至于钱，对住上西区的公子哥来说根本不值一提。

午夜时分的上西区，酒吧的喧闹被隔在两道隔温门之外，雪花无声地飘落，只有他不安地踩着脚下积雪传出的吱吱声。

他忘不了在病床上忽冷忽热时那个靠近他的温暖的热源，还有薄荷味的润唇膏，现在只要往前迈一步，就能能在男人丰盈的双唇间尝到同样清新的味道。

于是Tarjei就那样自私地做了。

一开始Herman没有动，他能感觉到对方轻叹了一口气，然后男人捧着他的脸，吻得像他们在皇后区为5Pointz守夜那次一样，仿佛明天的太阳不再代表希望，只想拼命抓住此刻，哪怕再多吻一秒。那双大手触碰到自己时，Tarjei几乎快要哭出来了。

“Sorry, Tarjei. I…I can't be your friend. I just can't.”

Herman转身的背影是那么决绝，他似乎抬手抹了一下眼睛。Tarjei站在漫天大雪中，彷徨无措。


	13. Chapter 13

父母在挪威时间大清早打电话来，Tarjei知道肯定没好事。

“什么？不，妈妈，我没有弄大哪个女孩的肚子。堕胎？哪有这回事？这话从何谈起啊？我发誓，我什么都没做。”

原来是虚惊一场，就因为他在午夜回Hoboken的地铁上，一时冲动打开Facebook分享了一首老歌，还高亮了两行歌词 _*I thought we'd have children together / But I was sadly mistaken_ 。他以为只有Herman看得懂，那个家伙曾经用咸湿的玩笑问他想要几个孩子，那时他们笑得像两个白痴。

他知道这种行为很幼稚，可Herman说不能跟他做朋友的话像刀子一样划破了他最后的伪装，让他的懦弱无处遁形。那个绝望的吻没能让Herman跟他走，因为这事不可能混过去。对方说的没错，Herman不需要他的解释，解释并不是答案，解释完他们也不可能回到朋友的位置、假装这一切没发生过。更何况他想要的是那个人的全部，分手后还能当朋友无非是自欺欺人的谎话。

他痛恨大脑为什么会同时产生那么多难以控制的情绪，躲在门背后，被无法停歇的渴求和思念折磨得糟透了。上一次情绪几近失控是什么时候？开演之夜前他隔着剧院侧门的铁栏杆见到意外出现的Herman，欣喜若狂地跟对方诉说对舞台的热爱——那些都是真的，但他明白当时自己的长篇大论只是一种掩饰，因为他太激动了，却不知该如何表达。彼时深秋的斜阳照在那个人脸上，连一颗痣都喜欢得不得了，他慌了神，那种感觉像丘比特的箭直插心脏，蛮不讲理又欢天喜地。

所有这一切，都与Herman有关。

这种时候父母误会他Facebook更新的意外反倒产生了喜剧效果，至少在他哭笑不得的解释中，暂时忘了这条酸涩的更新显得有多矫情。挂了电话赶紧把更新删掉，也不晓得有没有让Herman看到。

看到又怎样？他还是那个畏手畏脚的懦夫，再贪恋对方对他的好，只会变得更无耻，他根本不配得到Herman的温存。

想到这里，Tarjei又抓起手机回拨过去。东部时间凌晨一点，窗外对岸的曼哈顿依然灯火通明，他向坐在早餐桌旁的父母坦白了一切。

“Dad, Mom, I'm gay.”

父母的反应出乎意料的平静，他不得不填满电话里的空白，“我，嗯……我想我在八年级时就知道了。我做过一些事，和男孩，但都很安全，我发誓。我应该早点告诉你们的，抱歉，现在才说这个。”

“所以你Facebook上那段话说的是一个男孩？不是女孩？”母亲很快就抓到了重点。

Tarjei深呼吸了一口气，“是的，他是个很棒的男孩，而我搞砸了。”

说出这番话比他想像中容易得多，也许从来就没什么压力，是他给自己加了太多无形的负担。最后父母并没有告诉他要怎么做，“既然你知道自己搞砸了，也只有你能改正那个错误。只要你想。”

跟父母倾诉完让他如释重负，他忽略了来自Facebook的所有提醒，关掉手机。他不需要通过冰冷的文字知道谁和谁成了朋友，谁和谁开始交往，谁和谁结束了关系，社交网络上只会让他更分心。

等两天后他上网查看圣诞和新年假期的临时演出表时，David和Herman互相成为好友的消息早就淹没在24x7不间断滚动的讯息里。

周四晚上的秀有个意外来客，Tarjei穿上大衣准备回家时，Teodor独自一人站在剧院门口，与另外一个出口簇拥着等待主演出来的粉丝们形成鲜明对比。那张太过相像的脸让他没来由地心跳加快。

Tarjei以为至少要寒暄两句，诸如“我哥推荐了你的秀”或者“祝贺你演出成功”，他差点忘了对方是和他在林肯中心抢位子的死小孩。

“He's not leaving. Do something, _future brother-in-law_.”

最后一个词让Tarjei打算暂时不掐死对方。按照Teodor的说法，他那个“超讨厌”的哥哥本该在汇报演出之后跟他一起回奥斯陆与家人团聚，结果现在Herman却以各种借口赖在纽约不走。

“离圣诞节还有一个多星期，也许他有别的事？抱歉，我真的不知道。”

“得了吧，他整个星期就做了两件事，先是莫名其妙地问我要不要去Hoboken玩，这么冷的天，那里甚至不是纽约，我十八岁生日派对也没见他陪我玩；被我拒绝后又跟一帮打扮奇怪的女生筹划明天去50街通宵排队看贾斯汀比伯的《周六夜现场》表演。还叫我去给他们那群迷妹迷弟送补给，简直太丢脸了。再说他都看过百八十次比伯的演唱会了，真是的。”Tendor一脸“我才没有这种哥哥”的嫌恶表情。换做平时，Tarjei可能会表示跟他感同身受，也许还会抨击一下NBC，圣诞节前最后一期直播的王牌节目请比伯当压轴嘉宾也太没品位了。

“他本来就是比伯的死忠粉。”Tarjei摊手表示自己也无能为力。

“他亲了你，那天晚上我看见了。”Teodor的话像一支箭把他钉在原地，记忆涌上心头，Tarjei突然觉得眼眶发酸。“听着，我才不管你们谁伤了谁的心，该死。拜托，你能做点什么吗？”

他能做点什么？Tarjei立刻拨通了Fran的电话，那个家住纽约的女孩总是说因为接受了他赠送的开演之夜门票，要帮忙随叫随到。

第二天一早去Fran家跟她母亲学做纸杯蛋糕远远超出了Tarjei求职简历上的能力范围，除了唱歌跳舞演戏之外。他亲爱的同事非但不动手帮忙，还一个劲地唱反调，“我不明白，你去Magnolia买一盒不就行了？”他们都喜欢Magnolia的纸杯蛋糕，尤其是69街那家，周末一直营业到午夜，他每次下了戏去Herman那儿过夜时，总会带几个回去，Herman不肯吃，他就故意炫耀自己怎么吃都不会胖。

“抱歉，年轻人，这就是我女儿还单身的原因。”长辈的幽默让厨房里除了糖霜的甜腻，又多几分酸爽。他还没说做蛋糕的目的，对方似乎已经了然于胸，“肯定是要送给一个漂亮的姑娘。”

“妈！”Fran好像在想办法帮他化解这个不大不小的尴尬。

“或是英俊的小伙。”妈妈的反应速度简直神了，Tarjei只觉得两颊热得厉害。他微微点了点头，原来这件事真的没什么大不了。

“能让我看看你男朋友的照片吗？是什么样的人才会把你这么俊俏的北欧小帅哥迷得神魂颠倒，请原谅我的好奇心。”

长辈温和的语气让人不忍拒绝，可Tarjei才想起他手机里连一张Herman的照片都没有，更别说视频。也许可以去Instagram搜一下，但那看起来一点都不像“男朋友”，倒像他是个可怜的追星族。

“不会吧，你们这些小朋友还有不在社交网络上玩自拍的？过来让我捏捏脸，难道你是机器人？”Fran继续调侃他。

“我…以前也有一堆社交网络账号。后来在奥斯陆演了一个戏，算是挺受欢迎的吧，突然间多了很多新关注者，不关提醒能把手机响到没电的点赞和评论。开始挺新鲜的，但有些人开始骚扰我的关注，同学、朋友和亲人都受到影响，各种各样的言论都冒出来了。我就关闭了那些账号，只剩下Facebook联系亲友和工作之需。后来，就不怎么用社交网络了，也很少拍照。”

“所以你不是机器人，是外星人。”Fran的话让他噗哧一声笑出来，“对嘛，笑起来那么可爱，最近干嘛一直板着脸？”

这时Tarjei想起夹在钱包里那张演出的门票，“就是他。”Fran的母亲看了一眼，露出赞许的表情，“我女儿能有你一半的眼光就好了。”厨房中的欢声笑语伴随着制作蛋糕的过程一直没断过。

三个小时的努力，一打精心制作的纸杯蛋糕新鲜出炉了，虽然有几个看起来不太规整——Tarjei对自己的总结是没有帮倒忙。一直在吐槽的Fran也利用烘烤间隙帮忙用冰棒棍和纸板做了一组topper，图案取材自Tarjei刚才给她们看的门票，简单的黑色线条勾画出一个英姿飒爽的男舞者，撒上一层金粉，与白色的糖霜和巧克力蛋糕搭配得天衣无缝。十二面小旗子都插好并装盒，Tarjei剩下的时间不多了。

他在网上查过，像比伯这样的人气明星参加《周六夜现场》，大批慕名前来的粉丝会提前一天甚至更早到洛克菲勒中心楼下排队等待先到先得的免费入场机会，沿路折叠椅、睡袋甚至迷你帐篷组成了周末延伸到49街的一道风景线。粉丝们往往会团队作战，在室外排那么长时间的队，解决个人问题时总是需要相互关照。他有点担心，纽约十二月的天气可没有让女孩们尖叫的比伯那么可爱。

Tarjei抱着纸杯蛋糕躲在Radio City马路对面的一个电话亭旁，祈祷驼色大衣在人来人往的六大道上不会太显眼。已经有不少迷妹在排队了，看架势都是要守大夜的。他小心翼翼地朝洛克菲勒中心靠近，终于在距离NBC侧门不到二十个人的地方发现了那个人的身影。

Herman看起来很正常，和平时一样穿着比伯同款H&M的浅色帽衫，他和前后的女孩们聊着天，丝毫不介意自己是前排队伍中唯一的男生。他不时比划起几个帅气的舞蹈动作，可能是比伯MV里的？在熙熙攘攘的中城，他像一个普通的二十代，和朋友们谈论着音乐和时尚，不在意任何评判的目光，不管是汇报表演上激情澎拜的现代舞还是此时信手拈来的街舞，无论他喜欢的是比伯还是有个不敢面对自己的胆小鬼。他自由得像一阵风，或许这就是Tarjei最初被吸引的原因。

他终于趁Herman暂时离开排队大军的间隙，假装自己是送外卖的，把纸杯蛋糕托付给刚才跟对方聊天的两个迷妹。

“你不是Postmates的外卖员，你没骑那种带小星星的单车。”Tarjei挠了挠头，不知该怎么回答，他只是想给在40华氏度室外排队的某个Belieber送点吃的。“而且你说话的口音和Herman一模一样。”

这下他真的只能逃跑了。到下个街角只有短短几米的距离，他却像是跑了个半程马拉松靠在转角的另一边大口喘气。本来应该头也不回直接走掉，可他还是忍不住偷偷从转角处探出半个脑袋，不一会用纸托端着四杯咖啡的Herman就回来了。女孩们叽叽喳喳地跟他讲起刚才的奇遇，尖尖的声调Tarjei都听见了。

“You've got a secret admirer. Someone just dropped a dozen cupcakes with your silhouette on the toppers. WHO IS IT? Tell us!”

Tarjei在蛋糕盒里留了张纸条，他仿佛听见纸盒窸窣的声音，一颗心几乎快要蹦出胸口了。

“He's not a secret admirer.”  
“How did you know it's a _he_? You know him right?”

Herman没有再回答，他有点小小的失望。背靠在洛克菲勒中心的石墙上，他还想偷听下去。

“别动这个，那个也不行。这几个歪歪扭扭的都不许动，是我的。”糟糕，一定是他亲手做的那几个纸杯蛋糕被Herman发现了。陆续有行人朝他投来古怪的眼神，Tarjei才发觉自己笑了。

晚场秀结束后，他准时收到了新消息。

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
你说想请我帮个忙，说吧，什么事？

TO 275 W 75 ST  
我以为我们不是朋友了。

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
对纸杯蛋糕说不会下地狱的。

TO 275 W 75 ST  
你弟弟说你们要回奥斯陆了，能帮我带点礼物给我父母吗？

过了好一会都没有回复，Tarjei有点紧张自己的策略能否奏效。这时Teodor忽然向他发来好友申请，然后是一连串消息轰炸，诸如“叛徒”，“你怎么能出卖我”，“我哥知道我去找你了”，“好吧我原谅你因为他终于答应星期天回家了”。他越来越讨厌那个死小孩，但在整理好友时还是在Teodor后面添加了 _future brother-in-law_ 的备注。

 **FROM 275 W 75 ST**  
没问题，周日午前见。

_*出自Alanis Morissette的Simple Together。_


	14. Chapter 14

The Astor的门卫像往常一样礼貌地和他打招呼，就好像Tarjei还没跟Herman分手一样。

“Tømmeraas先生昨天很晚才回来。”嗨得连值早班的保安都知道了。Tarjei大概来早了，他对着联系人列表琢磨了几秒钟，决定先发条信息试试。半天都没回复，那就让对方再睡会儿。

中庭里的蔷薇丛在刺骨的寒风中只剩下些枯枝，天空中还飘着零星的雪花，星期天的早晨几乎没什么人进出，他站着等了一会，冻得直哆嗦。这时北侧Herman住那栋楼有人推门而出，他赶紧跑过去。

对方一身运动打扮还戴了顶毛线帽，定睛一看，正是Tarjei之前开玩笑说愿意多睡几晚换和对方见面机会的Lin-Manuel Miranda，他的百老汇男神。

“抱歉，我来找一位朋友，但他还在睡觉。我能在大堂里等一会吗？”  
“你——你说的是那个挪威小子，Herman？”

Tarjei诧异地点点头，原来Miranda先生认识Herman。“我见过你们俩在一起，真是可爱得让人羡慕。”偶像的话让他摸不着头脑，“因为你们都那么年轻，上帝啊，谁不想回到十八岁？”

不管别的，先跟偶像套个近乎再说，“谢谢。我，我…我其实也是一个演员。我非常喜欢您的戏，祝你们北美巡演成功，要是能到欧洲巡演就太好了！”

说话时Miranda朝门外瞄了几眼，“怎么又下雪了，我还说出去晨跑。算了，不去了，我就在这儿陪你聊会儿天吧。”

Tarjei简直受宠若惊，百老汇炙手可热的创作天才像邻居一样愿意和他聊天。话题自然是从Herman开始，他才知道两年多前Miranda为Hamilton选角时与刚搬来这栋公寓的Herman不期而遇，成天哼着黄色饶舌小调、穿着嘻哈风格服饰却住上西区豪华公寓的挪威男孩吸引了剧作者的注意。那时Hamilton还只是外百老汇的一部新剧，远远没有今时今日的火爆人气，因为作曲方面从流行乐和嘻哈乐中汲取了大量的元素，Miranda便邀请Herman试镜。

“我被他一口拒绝了，真没面子——因为他说他不会唱歌。后来我请他去参加我们的创作会，给我们提意见。Herman其实对舞台剧很有兴趣，舞蹈功底十分扎实，没能跟他合作太可惜了。”

“我确定那是他最愚蠢的决定。”那个傻瓜，Tarjei呆会一定要骂他，千载难逢的机会居然就这样错过了。

“那倒不一定。我看得出他对舞蹈的热情，那是伪装不了的。我相信他只要做自己喜欢的事，一样会很成功。”

Tarjei不想在偶像面前翻白眼，但他还是忍不住吐槽，“他喜欢的是贾斯汀比伯，昨晚还去了《周六夜现场》看比伯的表演。”

“你知道，实际上比伯跟很多一流的编曲大咖合作过。音乐类型之间并没有一般人想像中那么明显的界线，百老汇也从不排斥流行、嘻哈，饶舌歌词的叙事性和R&B的节奏感和百老汇音乐都有共通之处，像摇滚、乡村音乐也有值得借鉴的地方。你演的也是音乐剧吗？《羞耻》？那很棒，你应该深有体会啊。”偶像说什么都是对的，他跟着点点头。

“其实我对你有印象还有另外一个原因，你知道我的好朋友Jonathan Groff吗？你应该看看他和你差不多年龄时的照片，你们俩颇有几分相似，都是漂亮可爱的男孩。我第一次见到你和Herman在电梯里接吻时，差点以为Jonathan返老还童了。噢，忘了说，他也喜欢男孩。”

偶像若无其事的一句话，戳中了Tarjei的心事。

“Miranda先生，我能请教您一件事吗？”

也许是因为对方令人景仰的身份，又或者是这段时间他太需要一个倾诉的对象，跟自己没有任何关联的“陌生人”成了最好的倾听者。Tarjei一股脑把自己对演员和自身性取向的困惑对Miranda全都说了出来，对方一直听着，没有打断他，更没有表现出任何不悦。

“我觉得这很不公平，比如Orange Is The New Black的Samira Wiley，她演得那么棒，上头条的却是她的婚纱照，因为人们对两个新娘谁穿婚纱更有兴趣？结果今年她在The Handmaid's Tale里又演了一个同性恋角色。我知道她不是哈莉贝瑞或者凯莉华盛顿，但她值得更多不一样的角色，难道不是吗？”

Miranda若有所思地听完了他的胡言乱语，Tarjei忽然意识到他从未跟任何人说过这些话。他有些后悔，把自己真实的想法完全暴露在一个陌生人面前。无法预知对方的反应，这让他觉得自己很幼稚。

“你在担心出柜后只能演同性恋的角色，对吗？年轻人，听我说，你的担忧没错，但我觉得那是多余的。很多百老汇的演员早年履历表上都没有扮演角色的名字，因为他们和你现在一样，都是默默无闻的群演，那你知道比履历表上只写ensemble更可怜的是什么吗？”

Tarjei想像不出，对方继续说，“无戏可演，或是为生计所迫不得不放弃表演。我想你应该听说过外百老汇、甚至外外百老汇演员的境遇，250美元的周薪，每周照样要演八场秀。在纽约就是这么残酷，很多人要靠端盘子维持生计。你知道Javier Muñoz吗？他也是我的好朋友，早年为了一家餐厅的工作甚至推掉参加试镜和创作会的机会。而现在，他接替了我演Hamilton，总统一家来看那天也是他演的。你相信吗？一个波多黎各移民的后裔，正在百老汇的舞台上演美国的国父——他还是个同性恋。你刚说你去看过Hamilton，那你肯定也知道演Aaron Burr的Leslie，你看，一个黑人演员演的白人总统还拿了托尼奖最佳演员，这就是百老汇。”

“不管是舞台还是影视，对你来说也许更艰难，因为你甚至不能去端盘子，对吗？工作签证，简直糟透了。我明白你说的，比如我的好友Jonathan出柜后最重要的角色是在HBO演了Looking里劈腿上司的基佬，又回到我的剧里演了乔治三世，还顺便拿了个托尼奖提名，你能说他作为演员是失败的吗？你可能一辈子都演不了美国队长，或者永远到不了凯文斯派西的高度，但那又有什么关系？如果你真的热爱表演，舞台永远都会向你敞开。我不否认很多好莱坞大制作里演员要对着绿幕和空气演戏不失为一种演技，我也很欣赏类似卡梅隆和德尔托罗那样为了寻求最逼真的效果走在影像技术前沿的导演，但那和纯粹的表演不是一回事，在我看来舞台表演仍然是最真实、最直接、最能感动观众的。换句话说，也是最能让你体验扮演‘他人’乐趣的。”

Tarjei听得一句话都说不出来，他自以为高高在上的演员梦，被Miranda一锤敲碎了脚底下玻璃板，瞬间掉回到地面上。他才演了两三部不起眼的戏，下一个角色还不知道在哪儿，就担心性取向对未来的影响简直是杞人忧天，幼稚得连自己都想笑。

“没有冒犯的意思，不过如果你真的想把演员当作职业，也许可以从口音练习开始。你知道，掌握美国腔和英国腔之类的，虽然我确信你的挪威口音能在派对上吸引到不少男孩女孩。”

偶像一席话说得他羞愧地低下头，他承认为自己的口音还有点小小的骄傲，却从未想过一个好的演员应该能模仿各种口音。

这时电梯叮的一声，有个人走了出来，熟悉的帽衫遮住乱糟糟的头发，下面还穿着短裤，一看就是刚起床。就算这样Herman还是好看得要命。

“Tarjei……喔，Miranda先生，希望我没打扰到什么。”Herman朝他挤眉弄眼，像是知道他终于美梦成真和偶像“偶遇”了。

“没有没有。雪好像停了，我正要去跑步。小伙子们，周末愉快。”说着人就走了，Tarjei甚至没来得及跟他道谢。

公寓大堂里就剩下他们俩，男人看见他手里的小盒子，一脸诧异地问：“这就是你要我带回奥斯陆的东西？”那是一对他演的舞台剧的主题马克杯，Tarjei实在找不到搪塞的理由，便说寄包裹怕杯子容易碎。那张刚才还睡意十足的脸似乎被他逗乐了，两人的视线在交接杯子时相会，彼此会心一笑。他的借口，他不点破。

“我……”  
“我……”

刚才和偶像的交谈让他茅塞顿开，他想告诉Herman，他错了，他想要改变，就从今天起。但Tarjei更急切地想知道对方想跟他说什么。这个让他在寒冬的周日早晨跑到上西区来“送两只杯子”的男人，他愿意为他做任何事，这个想法本该让他害怕，现在他却甘之如饴。

“你先说。”  
“我也有东西要拿给你，你能跟我上楼一趟吗？”

Tarjei像平常一样走进电梯，他努力回想自己有什么东西落在这里，除了一些因为混穿早就分不清是谁的衣服之外。Herman跟在他身后，电梯门合上的瞬间，对方身上传来淡淡的薄荷味，在封闭的空间全面入侵他的记忆，排山倒海般让人无力抗拒。出电梯时Tarjei的脸已经红得不像话了，他全身发热，走路一时分神，刚还冻红的鼻尖撞上前面正在开门的公寓主人，滚烫的嘴唇不小心贴在对方后颈。

“对不起，我……”

Herman喉结滑动的动作像一部慢放的色情片。他赶紧扭过头，假装不知道Teodor在不在公寓里，低着头跟男人径直朝衣帽间走去，果然就是要拿他的旧衣服吧。

这下他学乖了，站在门口，离那家伙远远的，让他自己去找好了。

不大的房间摆满了纨绔公子的各种衣物，从一代又一代的AJ波鞋到造型夸张的金链子和大戒指，搭配不同主题的T恤和帽子，以前Tarjei从不知道街头服饰也有那么多门道。

只见Herman翻箱倒柜了半天，却不见任何衣服。Tarjei望着那个再熟悉不过的背影，他明白了，今天找借口的人不止他一个。

“别找了。”

说话间Tarjei轻轻扣上衣帽间的门，明知这样做不对，但他已经管不了那么多了。再过几个小时Herman就会离开纽约，离开他，不管生病还是发生别的事都不会再出现他身边了。他才不管他们还是不是朋友，他不想就这样让Herman走。

如果，这也是Herman想要的话。要知道那个衣柜里根本就没有Tarjei的衣服。

门锁扣合的声音就像是舞台剧节间的讯号，他认命地朝男人走去，手指试探地缠上卷起袖子的小臂，轻轻地抚摩，久违的肌肤相亲，不知是谁灼伤了伤。没有开灯的房间，下一秒Tarjei就被抱到摆放首饰的玻璃柜台上，大衣和帽衫一并被脱掉，后背冰冷的触感让他下意识抱紧了唯一的热源。Herman湿热的呼吸全撒在他发尾，麻酥酥的触感顺着背脊直冲下身，他几乎是立刻就有了反应。

他也伸手开始撕扯对方的衣服，而Herman已经迫不及待地直奔主题了。尾戒被仓促地扔到地上，滴里嘟噜滚了半天，而两人的灼热早就被握在一起，粗糙的大手快速上下套弄着。熟悉的快感席卷全身，急促的呼吸就快要泄露欢愉的秘密。

“含着。”Tarjei毫无抗拒地张开嘴，接受了两根粗大的手指。没一会就被搅弄得滴下银丝，一想到Herman又粗又长的食指和中指呆会要插弄的地方，他就不争气地硬了，身体里涌出一波波并不陌生情欲。

很快Herman被他舔得湿淋淋的手指就转移了阵地，他躺在玻璃台上为男人张开双腿。身体里的秘密一点点被打开，他死死地咬紧嘴唇，生怕弄出一点见不得人的声音。他觉得自己快要被Herman用手指就操射了。

然后那人退了出去。把他扶坐起来，一双勾魂的桃花眼像锁定猎物一样在黑暗中盯着他。

“如果你说不，我们就停下。我不会再碰你，以后……”Herman嘶哑的声音听起来像一头受伤的野兽，等待他的宣判。

语言根本无法表达他有多想要这个男人，分开后的每一天对Tarjei来说都是无尽的折磨。他讨厌自己，甚至讨厌这座城市，没有Herman的纽约只剩令人烦躁的通勤地铁，散场之后空荡荡的剧院，以及暖气片坏掉的房间和冷冰冰的床。

他抬腿环住男人的腰，无声地邀请，近乎绝望地想要被占有，被填满，被狠狠地疼爱。

被贯穿的瞬间，眼泪从身体里迸发出来，连同这半个多月累积的思念，全都不听话地跑出来了。这似乎也刺激了Herman，在他身上驰骋的男人更卖力了，一下下撞到那里。Tarjei被侵犯到难以想像的深处，痛苦和欢愉互相交缠，无法分辨，也无法摆脱。

“Teodor, Teodor would hear us.”  
“I don't _fucking_ care.”

黑暗中男人的声音如魔咒般将他钉在玻璃台上，他的腿被架到Herman肩膀上，身体彻底地向对方打开，甘愿承受每一次甜美而致命的进犯，性器还被对方握在手里粗鲁地套弄着。一切都太超过了，在这场没有结局的性爱中，Tarjei知道自己坚持不了多久。

高潮时Herman在他锁骨上咬出一个完整的齿印，他被烫得一阵激灵，那里被填满了，还在不断收缩，像是要把男人的精液全都吸进去。前面也一泻千里，甚至弄脏了对方的胸口。

“你怎么还没收好行李？Uber司机马上就到了！”死小孩的声音从客厅传来时，他下面还含着男人依然半硬的性器，第二轮看来是没可能了。

“我想灭了你弟弟。”

Herman在他颈窝笑了出来，“你知道你们其实是同龄人，对吧？Be civil, he's not that bad.”

事实是那家伙根本是个不折不扣的恶魔，慌慌张张地离开后，Tarjei在地铁站口收到一条新的Facebook更新提示。

 **Teodor Tømmeraas:** TIL breakup sex is hotter than angry sex and makeup sex combined. #FML #MyBrotherIsADick

以及一条私信。

 **FROM FUTURE BROTHER-IN-LAW**  
i know he's huge but do you have to be that _loud_?

他刚跟火辣的前男友打完分手炮，谁他妈在意他最后是不是叫得太大声了，Tarjei在没人看到的地方翻了个白眼。他现在就准备去40街的戏剧书店买专业口音教学CD。

生活还在继续，就像the show must go on.


	15. Chapter 15

假日季对百老汇来说相当于满负荷运转的印钞机，很多家不在纽约的同事也都习惯了这种全年无休的工作方式。晚上没空，大家就在白天组织了各种健康派对，一起做饭并讨论最新的素食食谱和健身心得，不止有圣诞主题的素食蛋糕，还有光明节的油炸草莓酱面团。刚开始Tarjei撇撇嘴，只是带着反正也没有别的更好去处的念头接受大家的邀请，去了才发现并不像想象中的“中年人聚会”那么无聊。“好好照顾自己”、“注意身体”不再只是父母在电话里念叨的，而是作为演员切实且十分重要的必修课，为了每周八场秀都能维持身体和精神的最佳状态。因为舞台的容错率是零，每次登台都必须是完美的现场表演。

要改掉每天汉堡薯条的坏习惯很难。Tarjei在超市买菜时，想起那个凌晨去给他买龙虾三明治的男人，对着一架子的节瓜、胡萝卜和羽衣甘蓝笑得像个恋爱中的傻瓜。他拿起一盒芦笋和甜椒，哼着Frank Ocean的新单曲继续去逛下一排冰柜。

自从Herman被他那个烦人的小管家弟弟抓回奥斯陆过节之后，他发现对方的Facebook开始天天推送一些有的没的琐事和照片，以前他们谁都不会在社交网络公开的生活细节，现在统统一览无遗。他怀疑Herman是不是设置了特定小组可见，而自己显然是其中的一员。他又不敢去问，问了好像他有多在意似的。

相对的，Tarjei也开始积极更新自己生活的琐事，当然仅限定在家庭成员和他的“前男友”之间。有时是化妆室镜子里未对焦模糊的脸，有时是联合广场卖的有机紫薯，有时是时代广场那家Shake Shack门口排的长队——他戒了汉堡，只是路过。Herman不给他点赞，他也不给对方点赞；要是Herman给他点了一个赞，他也赶紧去给对方点一个赞。不多也不少，像是某种幼稚园的游戏。

圣诞节过得波澜不惊，到新年前夜，剧组只安排了一场下午的戏，因为从傍晚开始附近街区就会被四面八方赶来参加时代广场新年庆典的人群挤得水泄不通。Tarjei想过去凑个热闹，毕竟是在纽约的第一个新年，在新年钟声敲响时一睹降落的报时球也许是不错的社交网络更新素材。

他只想与那个人分享这一刻。否则漫天的烟花和彩片就会像周围拥吻的情侣一样让人生厌，提醒他一个人过新年有多寂寞。

42街的地铁站像一个巨大时空隧道的出口，源源不断吐出汹涌的人潮，Tarjei艰难地逆着人流往里面挤，好不容易到了站台那一层，又差点被刚进站下车的一批乘客挤到楼梯口。不过等人们争先恐后地出站赶往时代广场，站台忽然走得干干净净，只剩他一个人，孤零零地等待下一班离开的列车。

头昏目眩般的即视感像隧道口的热风击中了他，暖洋洋的让人不想动弹。仿佛闭上眼睛就能看到那个人，曾在拥挤的星期一早晨站在同样的地方，眼里全是柔情蜜意，因为他蹩脚的笑话笑到停不下来，久久不舍离去。一眨眼，空空荡荡的站台仿佛在嘲笑那只是列车呼啸而过产生的幻影。

在这座只属于陌生人的城市，他想要Herman留在他的生命里。伸出手，掌心还记得对方曾经停留的温度。

回Hoboken空无一人的列车上，没了目击证人，眼泪肆无忌惮地将他淹没。为自己的愚蠢、自大和胆怯，为拥有Herman时每一个缠绵悱恻的春宵，为失去Herman后每一个寝食难安的黑夜。他不敢多想Herman离开那一天……也许那只是一时的欢愉，他们到底算什么，谁都没说出口。因为时差，新年马上就要在大洋彼岸的奥斯陆降临，而他却困在哈德逊河底暗无天日的钢铁水泥圆管里，哭得像个泪人儿。

接到David的Skype呼叫时Tarjei刚回到公寓不久，他赶紧抹掉泪痕，好友的问候总是暖心的，他也要拿出精神饱满的样子，不能让对方担心。

David好像在一个热闹的派对上喝高了，挪威时间刚过凌晨，燃放烟花的声响吵得不行，他根本什么时候听不见。只见David一脸不爽地拿着另一支手机冲镜头大呼小叫，Tarjei还没看清楚，注意力就被朋友身后一个熟悉的背影勾走了。

“你！你怎么会……和Herman一起出去玩？”就算奥斯陆再小，只有一面之缘的两个人也不应该那么巧就碰到一起。

“我还要问你呢？混蛋！这是什么？为什么他Facebook上能看到你最近的更新，我的就看不到？你还把我放在眼里吗？新年前夜的42街地铁站，还什么‘wish you were here’，你给我解释清楚！”

原来David手里拿的是Herman的手机，不晓得怎么被好友看到了只向那个特定分组显示的图片和文字。当时他怕被朋友们笑话怎么突然开始在社交网络上“直播”个人隐私，才把David和其它几个好友排除在外，这下糟糕了。“那不重要，你先告诉我你怎么认识他的？”

“Tarjei Sandvik Moe, we're DONE. I'm gonna unfriend you and I will become BFF with you ex, you little piece of shit.”

David看起来是真的生气了，那可以等他酒醒之后再解释。现在他迫切地想再看一眼刚才从镜头远处一晃而过的那个人，睁大眼睛盯着黑乎乎的背景，就是不见Herman。要不是对方的手机落在David手里，他差点怀疑自己是不是又产生幻觉了。

那张让他日思夜想的脸忽然从后面冒出来，朝镜头看了一眼，然后屏幕一黑，Herman居然挂断了通话。他努力回想对方看镜头时的表情，是兴奋还是冷漠，是期盼还是厌倦？哪怕让他再多看一秒也好。等Tarjei再回拨过去，再也没人应答了。

他沮丧得又是摔枕头又是踢被子，最后只能闷闷不乐度过了人生中第一个在纽约过的新年。Herman不在身边，曼哈顿绚烂的烟花就只是别人的风景。

新年过后舞台剧也恢复了正常的演出表，这样很好，除了洛克菲勒中心门口那颗华丽的巨型圣诞树。回到日常工作生活的作息上，有助于让他摆脱一个人过节的尴尬，顺便忘掉新年夜哭鼻子的悲惨经历。

David事后跟他又聊了一次，显然在Tarjei没注意的某个节点上，他的死党和前男友背着他成了“好友”。“因为他给我们每个人都买了酒”，这是什么烂理由，Tarjei连白眼都懒得翻。

“听着伙计，我告诉他了我知道的一切，不过他什么都没说，所以我也不知道他怎么想的。靠，你应该来看看他在德拉门这儿有多受欢迎，我负责任地说，Tarjei，除非你有什么特异功能，我看不出他吃回头草的可能性。不过……他去看望了你的父母，带着几乎装满车子后备箱的礼物，虽然纽约没什么手信好买的，但也没人会讨厌Saks Fifth Avenue经典的黑白蝴蝶结购物袋，你说对吧？我都不知道你给你父母买了那么多东西。”

等等，他只是托Herman带一对马克杯回去，什么时候变成奢侈品百货公司的购物袋了？天知道里面装的是什么，要知道他在百老汇的薪水就那么点儿……上次为几百块医药费的事他就领教过那个上西区的公子哥对钱蛮不讲理的态度。现在打电话问对方估计也没用，只能等人回来再去跟他理论。

至少Herman是带着好意（和贵重的礼物）去看望他父母的，他想，现在还不是世界末日。他在星期四的早晨早早地出门，耳机里播放着几种有细微区别的纽约口音的教学音频，Hoboken车站的站台上到处是和他一样将奔向曼哈顿继续追逐梦想的人。现在他基本不睡懒觉了，每天早起，趁没人的时候去剧院舞台上大声地练习。如果他想向Herman证明自己可以变得更好，首先他得变成一个更好的演员。

伴随着一声震耳欲聋的冲击，整个世界在8点45分失去了声音。

Tarjei看见被失控的列车撞倒的穹顶从乘客头上砸落下来，就在他所站的不远处，有人应声而倒，他却被巨大的横梁挡住一步都动不了；车厢破碎的玻璃窗上满是血迹，还有人在尖叫，可他什么都听不见。站台上受轻伤的人跌跌撞撞从他身边走过，然后是更多的人从他背后抬着担架和其它急救设施朝被撞毁的车头赶去。

拨通Herman的电话时，Tarjei仍惊魂未定，他只知道现在他最需要听到的就是那个人的声音。

还好挪威那边不是午夜之类不方便的时间，电话很快就接通了，但严重的耳鸣还是让他听不清。他不管了，他必须告诉Herman，如果今天就是世界末日——

“对不起，是我之前太幼稚、太自私，我当着你面撒了谎，我是个胆小鬼。David也许已经告诉你了，对不起我没用勇气亲自跟你道歉。”

“Tarjei, Tarjei…”他似乎听到了Herman熟悉的声音，还有一连串手机里app的提示音。他打电话不是为了让Herman像愚蠢的爱情电影里那样赶下一班奥斯陆飞纽约的航班来见他，他没法面对那个人，过去一个多月来愧疚和后悔一直折磨着他。

也许正是知道Herman没法立刻赶到自己身边，他才终于有了勇气说出这些藏在心底的话。

“我……我想当一个好演员，但我不会再畏手畏脚了。如果，未来某一天你能原谅我的话……”

“Tarjei，你没事吧？你在哪儿？我看到Hoboken车站列车脱轨事故的突发新闻了，上帝啊，求你……告诉我你真的没事。”

也许是越洋电话信号不好，也许是他受惊之后听力仍未完全恢复，男人的声音听起来似乎有点颤抖。不对，这不是Tarjei打这通电话的用意，他本该把事情解释清楚，让彼此都不再为此纠结。

“我爱你。”

电话被前来的急救人员打断了，他被扶上救护车，隐约听到什么脑震荡检查。他明明神智清醒，可抗拒似乎无效，他和其他几个轻伤的乘客一起被送到就近的Hoboken大学医学中心。他在车上给Herman发了条消息说他没事，叫对方不用担心。

等待检查时，他又给父母报了平安，并在Facebook上更新了自己的状况。等他从脑外科的检查室出来，以为会收到类似 _“I'm on my way”_ 之类肥皂剧里的台词，却一直都没有Herman的回复，也许对方已经上飞机了？他甚至不敢打电话过去，害怕会有人接听。

其实会这么想就代表他已经输了，Tarjei恨不得下一秒就见到对方，即使理智说这是不对的，甚至是荒唐的。两种矛盾的念头天人交战，头疼得愈发厉害。

好在检查结果一切正常，他只是短时间听力受到车祸撞击的影响，并无器质性的损伤。剧组的经理也赶来看望他，他坚持要正常参加晚上的演出，被“无情地”强制要求休息一天，“你也不想AEA来找我的麻烦对吧。”同事们都知道他不是本土演员工会的注册演员，但剧组上下对他的关心还是很让Tarjei很感动。

到中午他只能回到公寓里，Twitter上不断自动刷新着早上发生在Hoboken车站的脱轨事故的最新消息，Facebook上则不断收到朋友们问候的消息。新闻里说大部分伤者都是撞击站台那辆列车里的乘客，由于车厢内的保护措施得当，伤情大都不严重；事故唯一的死者是在站台上候车的一名乘客，Tarjei眼前又浮现出穹顶坠落压倒人的情景，一切都发生得太快了，完全来不及做任何反应。身体已经无碍，但强烈的幸存者负罪感让他坐立不安，本来早上在医院就有工作人员问过他是否愿意接受心理干预，却被他拒绝了。

滚动的新闻重复着相同的内容，Tarjei觉得脑海里各种想法快要爆炸了，他不能再这么若无其事地待下去，他得做点什么。

事故现场离他的公寓很近，下楼没走几步就遇到了交通运输部拉起来的警戒线，有执勤的工作人员劝诫他尽快离开，现场不需要普通市民援助，不管是搜寻还是救助乃至善后工作都有专业团队在负责。

PATH线也因故停运了，Tarjei不得不乘渡轮去曼哈顿。他想去剧院，但剧组已经找好替代他的临演，去了多少会有点尴尬。他不想去博物馆，也没心情看戏，到底能去哪儿呢？

一路跑到唐人街附近的市政厅，Tarjei才意识到自己真实的想法。他看过一部关于近现代重大灾难的纪录片，每次遭遇劫难，受影响最严重的地区都会迎来一波结婚潮。也许是人类在灾难面前感受到自身的渺小，在求生本能的驱使下，婚姻看起来更像一种美好的冲动。

正是这股冲动让他跑错了地方，原来曼哈顿区域内的婚姻登记处并不在市政厅办理，而是在旁边哥伦布公园一侧专门设有婚姻登记处。等他气喘吁吁地冲进大厅，有一对新人正在工作人员的引导下宣誓结婚，两位新娘看起来都不算年轻了，在场只有寥寥数位亲友，却一点都不影响她们婚礼的气氛，一朵简单的白玫瑰映衬得人比花娇，一个甜蜜的吻便胜过千言万语。

办事窗口的工作人员问他的第一个问题就是有没有年满十八岁，这是他今天第一次有翻白眼的冲动，又问他有没有提前在线填写婚姻申请，肯定是没有。刚要把纸质的申请表递给他，冷不丁又来了一句：“小甜心，你的新郎呢？按照纽约州的法律，双方必须一起到场，我们不受理代理婚姻。”

Tarjei怔在原地，他没有新郎，他甚至没有男朋友，只有一个和他分手后上床还爽得要命但除此之外都不清不楚几个小时前他打电话告诉对方他爱他然后对方就再无音讯的——前男友。但他刚经历了死里逃生，非得做点什么他才不至于发疯。

尽管想和Herman Tømmeraas结婚大概是他有生以来最疯狂的念头。

他不甘心，缠着工作人员问这问那。把对方问得烦了，“我给你留个预约号怎么样？什么时候人齐了再来好吗？”Tarjei也知道不可能继续无理取闹下去，他想了想，嘴角努力扯出一个微笑，回答到：“你能把预约登记结婚的日期写成十年后的今天吗？”

大抵是见惯了无数人面对婚姻状况百出的现实，那位工作人员居然没骂他，而是一本正经地取了一张预约排号单。

“这是Tarjei Sandvik Moe和……？”  
“Herman Tømmeraas的结婚登记预约。”

他逐字跟对方解释Herman名字的拼法，然后看着对方手动把上面的预约日期从2018年改成了2028年。

“最后一个问题，为什么我一来你就知道缺席的是新郎而不是新娘？”

轮到对方朝他翻白眼了，“真的？你现在才想起来问这个关键的问题？”

“记得带上信用卡，小甜心，如果你有的话。结婚登记费用不接受现金，也不接受支票！”末了工作人员善意的调侃从身后传来。Tarjei捏着那张小小的结婚登记预约单，心情复杂地离开了。

在坚尼街坐上开往布鲁克林的Q线地铁，下一站是他早就想好的目的地——整个纽约离奥斯陆最近的地方。

距离康尼岛海滩的开放日大概还有四五个月的时间，但这并不妨碍Tarjei亲自来到这片荒芜的沙滩。冬日里的大西洋像个喜怒无常的醉汉，凛冽的寒风卷着海浪呼啸而来，黄沙吹在脸上刀割似的疼。

海的对面就是家，奥斯陆，有家人，以及Herman的地方。半年多来在这座不夜城中，Tarjei一直不停地往前奔跑，纽约以一种不知疲倦的盛大填满了他生活的每一个空隙，他甚至没有想家的空闲。是Herman的来到在他心上切开了一个口，开始他以为只要往里面塞满甜蜜蜜的彩虹糖粒就够了，后来才知晓，心一旦开了口，就永远都填不满，总有一道空缺，只有当初把他切开的那把刀才能完美无瑕地填上。

他想念海那边的一切。

微弱的太阳早早地就要下山了，在这个风浪似乎要把人卷走吞噬的岸边，Tarjei放肆地高声呼喊，仿佛海风能把他的想念传递给海那边的人。反正也不会有人听到他的哭泣。

就连奔驰SL65超跑引擎的声音都被盖过了。

“你需要一件新的大衣。”

这是时隔两周后Herman跟他说的第一句话，Tarjei在泪眼朦胧中不敢相信自己的眼睛。披在他颈间的毛皮围巾却带着不容置疑的温暖，像那个人的大手一样让人一再贪恋。

不可能，他不可能出现在纽约。Tarjei熟知每一个奥斯陆和纽约之间的直飞航班，早上出事之后，最快的一个航班也要到纽约时间晚上9点半才会到。说他没有一点幼稚的期待是骗人的，但也绝对没想到Herman会像大变活人一样出现在他眼前。

“庞巴迪，”他在说什么？“私人航班，一个人，六个半小时就到了。停在纽瓦克机场，本来离Hoboken很近，Cengiz都帮我把车开到机场了，结果你人不在，又害我跑到这么老远的地方，还好278上没堵车。”

上西区的纨绔公子把烧掉十几万美元的事情说得轻描淡写，好像还是Tarjei的错。否定了扑到对方怀里用眼泪鼻涕把那件该死的同款驼色大衣弄得一塌糊涂的想法，他决定要表现得像一个准备求婚的男子汉。

“难看死了，”他说得是Herman大衣上多出来的毛皮衣领，违心的话让他自己也忍不住破涕为笑，“像俄罗斯的石油暴发户。”

“听上去不错，没准好莱坞就喜欢我这样俄罗斯的暴发户。没事喜欢投资点电影电视什么的，想找谁演就找谁演，你知道，暴发户什么的，特别没眼光，又不讲道理，还对剧本指手画脚，要是不按我的意思来捧我的男主角，就不给他们钱，还要找俄罗斯黑帮买手买脚。你说好不好？”

Tarjei这才听明白Herman一本正经的胡说八道，天晓得David跟他讲的时候添油加醋乱说了些什么。半个多月不见，对方的头发又长了些，暗金色的发缕全部往后梳成背头，倒真有几分旧时石油大亨的范儿，Tarjei望得出神。

“有那么好看啊？”  
“我以为再也……”  
“嘘……宝贝，你没事就好。你真的把我吓坏了。”

男人捧着他的脸，额头轻轻地贴在一起，他们呼吸着对方的气息，仿佛没有什么能再把彼此分开。

“等等，我有样东西要给你。”Tarjei掏出大衣口袋里的那张小纸条，“我今天一个人去了婚姻登记处，可是他们说要你也一起去才行。”

他看见Herman的眼睛像被银河点亮的夜空，扑闪着他从未见过的光芒。

“我的意思是……我，也许现在还不行，我很穷，甚至买不起戒指向你正式地，嗯，求婚。可是我想，我想……”说着眼泪又不听话地掉下来，他哽咽着靠在Herman怀里，双手紧紧环抱着这个不远万里回到他身边的男人。

“I can't fucking lose you. Not _again_.”

说真的，要不是海滩上的风太大，他们也许还会在夕阳下再演一会儿你侬我侬的吻戏，而不是钻进Herman的跑车里把暖气开到最大，笑话对方患得患失的模样。

“我记得第一次见到你时，你也是说你穷得兜里一个子儿都没了，然后你上了我的车，而我和整个曼哈顿最火辣也最可爱的男孩上了床。”

“我还不想回家。”他补上第一次搭讪Herman时拙劣的台词。男人笑得像中了超级大乐透（虽然Tarjei不清楚对于随便坐私人航班跨越大西洋的人来说，彩票奖金那点小钱算什么）。

“宝贝，你知道有更好的方式说你爱我。”

想到从康尼岛回上西区的路程漫漫，他可以考虑给Herman一个口活，毕竟在超跑里做爱听上去也很像纽约客会做的事。


End file.
